


Our Fate Is Sealed

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Two human brothers find themselves in the Underground, both meeting fates that are inescapable





	1. Before the fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface, before it all wen to crap

It was early afternoon, and a chill bite in the air told of the upcoming season of winter. Despite this the human city was bustling with activity, perhaps due to the upcoming holiday. Amongst the crowd a tall boy tugged on his hood to cover his face more, his breath already hurting his throat. He hated winter, and it would be even worse this year since he and his younger brother would be caught outside. They could be in the warmth of their home….if not for the presence of their abusive father. Papyrus sighs, and looks towards a stall with food displayed. Today had been a good day for begging, he actually had a good chunk of change in his pocket. Just enough for a nice warm loaf of bread, the baker giving him a cheerful smile as he bagged the purchase.

 

Papyrus drifted back in thought, wondering if Sans regretted following him in escaping the lawyer. After all the older brother had gotten the worst of the violence that their father had let out...in fact their father had seemed to favor the younger. Papyrus hadn’t cared, only happy that Sans had never been hit….or sent to their room without food for days….or anything else that their father had deemed as punishment for the older brother. Papyrus had always wondered why their father hated him….but had never asked or complained. Heck, he would have stayed there happily taking the punishments if it hadn’t been for him getting sick.

 

It was the first time his father had shown anything akin to kindness to him. Actually taking him to a doctor to find out what was wrong. The diagnosis had been grim, along with a time limit to his life. Papyrus had certainly felt shocked at the news. The look on his father's face had been enough to tell that the older male was not pleased. The tall boy had expected the worse type of punishment once they returned home. He was even more shocked when his father actually got him the medicine he needed, and then followed the doctor’s orders of letting him rest for a few days. 

 

It was a odd and strange feeling to be….treated nicely. Despite himself he had enjoyed the reprieve, and caught up on reading while he was bedridden. It wasn’t until the last day that he had decided to get the hell out of that house. Actually now that he thought about it, it was because of Sans that he had decided to leave. Though he had never asked his brother to come with him, though he could not deny that he liked the company of his energetic brother. Papyrus sighed and then snapped back to the present as a warm hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw the baker handing him the bag with his bread in it. Papyrus gave a small smile “thanks.” his voice came out slightly raspy and he saw a frown form on the bakers face.   
  
Papyrus offered a bigger smile and took the bag, then walked off before the baker could ask what he knew would be asked. Honestly he wasn’t used to such concern towards him….except from Sans. As he walked to their spot they had claimed in a back alleyway. His thoughts once again drifted to that day he left.   
  
Sans had dashed into the room, tears flowing down his face. Papyrus had been more than surprised and had done his best to calm his younger brother. Once calm enough to speak, the younger boy had told him that his father planned to take him to the hospital again...to leave him there. Alone and without any resources, perhaps to wind up in a orphanage or group home. Papyrus had shivered and then had gotten out of bed and gotten what possessions he could carry in a backpack. A change of clothes and his favorite hoodie, his medicine and a picture of their mom. He had changed into some pants, a long sleeved shirt, and of course his hoodie, then slipped on the bag only to see Sans doing the same. “.....bro you don’t have to come with me. you got it good here” he said gently to his brother.

 

Sans had giving a stubborn pout “NO BROTHER! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOUR SIDE” After a brief but quite argument, Papyrus had givin in and the two brothers had left together. 

 

Papyrus came back to the present as a cough racked his body, and he started to huff and wheeze out his breath. Great...he might have one of his attacks at this rate, and his meds had run out. It had been a month since they had left home after all, and it wasn’t like he could get the refill on his own. Since he was still a minor, he had been told that he needed a parent or guardian when he had tried to refill them before. The tall boy shook his head, it didn’t matter. As long as Sans wasn’t there and as long as he didn’t pass out, it didn’t matter what happened to him.

 

Sans’ happiness was all he focused on lately, and he begged for money daily just to get enough food for his younger brother, often going without his own share. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to not eating after all; as his almost too thin frame showed. Papyrus coughed more and smiled when he saw their spot, still intact and not disturbed since he had left. “bro, i’m back” he called out as loud as his throat would let him. He pushed aside their ‘door’ and entered the small makeshift home. 

 

It wasn’t the best thing, just a old tarp draped over boxes and one or two wooden beams that they had found by some luck. On the ground were two sleeping bags, taken from their old home when they ran away. It was a small space, so automatically it was apparent that Sans was gone. Papyrus stood still, clutching at the food and wheezing more as he stared blankly at the empty space. Had Sans finally gone home? Papyrus certainly wouldn’t blame him, since it was getting colder, and harder to get food for them. Not that he had a bad spot or that people ignored him, if anything he got more money because he was younger….but the cold was starting to really get to him. 

 

Papyrus could feel his body getting weaker everyday. When he first ran out of his meds it hadn’t been so bad. Now though, he could tell that his condition got worse with the cold. Papyrus stood silently, and shifted a little as he heard a sound behind him. “BROTHER! YOUR BACK!!” it was Sans, excitement in that voice as always. Papyrus felt a tension come loose and he smiled before turning around to face his shorter and younger brother. “heh….yea, got some food from the baker.” Instantly Sans brightened up, eyes sparkling and his hands reaching out for the treat. 

 

Papyrus felt it then, his throat clamping shut on him and his body shaking, as he tried to catch his breath. His free hand went to his throat. Shit, no! Sans is right here!! No sooner than he thought of that did he hear Sans ask him what was wrong. His knees buckled and he dropped the food he had gotten, and could feel Sans touching him. “BROTHER! IS IT YOUR SICKNESS? WHERE ARE YOUR MEDS???” Sans asked worriedly, Papyrus looked into Sans’ eyes and he wheezed weakly doing his best to talk past the feeling of his throat denying him air. “r….ran out….” the shock on his brother’s face was enough to break his heart. “s….sorry, d-cough- didn’t want...to worry….you” his voice was barely a whisper and he was starting to black out, and could tell Sans was saying something….but he couldn’t focus on the words enough to know what was being said. 

 

Papyrus felt himself being moved, so now that he was lying down, and a hand stroking his face. Sans…..he tried to focus on his brother’s face, but it was a losing fight. His world was swallowed by black, and he dimly heard his brother yelling. 

 

=============

 

Sans had gone away from the small but not all so bad area where he and his big brother stayed to see something he had been wondering about for the whole month that the two boys had been out here. The short young boy followed his tall thin brother, and watched from a distance as his brother sat in a spot and begged for money. Sans had been wondering how they got food each day. It wasn’t like Papyrus was old enough to work for anyone and get a paycheck. After a while he noticed that Papyrus had started shaking and hugging himself for warmth.

 

Sans might be young, but he knew that his brother was sick. Lately Papyrus had seemed to only get worse, especially when it started to get really cold. Sans could only help by sleeping right next to his brother, providing what natural warmth he could to his brother so Papyrus didn’t have to suffer too much. Still it was more than apparent that his older brother was getting worse. Sans wondered if his brother was still taking his medicine, or if even with his meds that what was going on was unavoidable. 

 

His hand formed into a fist, and his smile formed into a frown. For a moment he regretted coming out here….but that was quickly squashed. It was nice in a way to know that Papyrus would go to such ends to make sure that they at least had something to eat. Sans smiled and ran off from the scene, a idea forming into his head. Papyrus didn’t know it, but Sans had taken money when they ran away. Sans had used it to buy the wooden beams placing them in a area where Papyrus could ‘find’ them when they started building their new home. 

 

Now he wanted to buy Papyrus something….anything that he could give to his big brother to show that he was grateful. If Papyrus asked where it came from, Sans could always lie or say it came from their old home. Sure he didn’t like lying or hiding that he had the money...but he had this feeling that it would upset Papyrus somehow if he knew he had taken it. Shaking his head he found a store full of cheesy joke stuff that his brother loved. Like fake barf and those toy knives that pushed into the hilt. 

 

Sans looked the items over, grabbing one of the false knives before also getting a pair of those glasses and false nose items that his brother seemed to endlessly love. Two items, things that their father would never have bought. Sans sighed, and went to purchase them. He would just tell Papy the truth when he gave these to him. His brother loved him, and hopefully wouldn’t get too angry at the news. 

 

Sans left the store and went towards their home, humming and smiling as he tucked the presents into a pocket. Once he was home he was legitimately surprised to see that his brother had returned already. Normally the taller brother was gone for a much longer time. His smile wavered as he heard his brother cough, then formed the smile again before greeting his sibling.  “BROTHER! YOUR BACK!!” Papyrus turned to him with a smile, but Sans could tell that his brother was in pain somehow. For one, Papy was sweating when it was clearly too cold to sweat naturally. For two, Sans could hear the raspy wheezy breath before his brother even spoke in return. 

 

“heh….yea, got some food from the baker.” Sans was distracted by this, looking to the package that his brother offered. He loved the baker! Brother always got his favorite kind of bread, and he was sure the baker put in extra sweets that Papyrus had never asked for. He reached out for it, then noticed the bag was shaking. Infact when he looked to his brother, his whole body was shaking, his free hand at his throat. Sans gave a soft gasp, was it….a attack? Papyrus dropped the food that he had paid for, falling to the ground soon after. Sans reached out for his brother, gently touching the older brothers shoulders.

 

“BROTHER! IS IT YOUR SICKNESS? WHERE ARE YOUR MEDS???” if he could take the medicine in time, maybe the attack would stop? “r….ran out….” Sans felt shock, and was sure it showed on his face “s….sorry, d-cough- didn’t want...to worry….you” then his brother fell sideways, clearly fighting losing consciousness. “WHAT?! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!” he gently moved his brother so that he could stroke his face in worry. “PAPYRUS?” his brother looked to him, or maybe past him. Then his brothers eyes slid closed “BROTHER!!!!” he shouted, then patted his brother’s face with panic. If his brother stayed like this…..

 

Sans stood and ran out of the small area they shared. The closest adult he could think of was the baker and arrived there quickly. The adult was starting to close up the small stall they used outside, moving the product to the main building. “MISTER!!!” Sans shouted, gaining the adults attention. “MY BROTHER HAS PASSED OUT!! PLEASE, LET ME USE YOUR PHONE!!” a few moments with no answer had his heart racing. Then the adult nodded and he gave a grateful smile “THANK YOU!!!” he dashed inside, already knowing where the phone was due to coming to the store multiple times already.

 

He dialed the phone with a silent prayer that help would get to his brother in time. 


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brother's are separated (what? I never said they wouldn't be >;p)

Darkness, that is all he felt for a while, that deep darkness not quite like sleep. It had happened before, before going to the hospital the first time and first learning of his illness. It was calm yet horrifying at the same time. After what seemed like forever, he was aware of sound. Beeping that was somewhat familiar, though it had been a month since he had heard it. Papyrus fought through the darkness toward the sound, consciousness coming slowly but at least it came. First the ceiling was within his hazy gaze, then he realized there was a oxygen mask on him as he blinked blearily and turned his head to look around more. 

Papyrus could tell he was in the hospital, even before seeing the heart monitor and the IV’s. He groaned and then moved his head more before he finally saw his brother. The younger brother was sleeping with his head laid on the side of the bed. Papyrus winced, feeling bad that Sans had to see him this way. With slow movement he patted his brother’s head softly, not wanting to wake him. Sans still awoke, making a sound before lifting his head and blinking sleepily. Then Sans looked at him and smiled “You’re awake!” he said in a softer tone than what he normally used. 

Papyrus offered a small smile, and withdrew his hand as Sans sat up properly. Papyrus saw that Sans looked tired, and like he had been crying for a while. That was because of him, and he hated it. After a moment his smile faded as he wondered how he was in the hospital in the first place. Had Sans called for an ambulance? Surely the medics would have seen that they were both minors. “brother….” his voice was a weak as he felt “how….?” He was going to say more, but it seemed Sans understood where he was going with his words.

“I….had to lie” Papyrus frowned at that “bro….” Sans looked ashamed and averted his gaze. “I told them that father knew where we were” Oh. That was all? Papyrus relaxed a little, feeling the edges of that darkness again. He wanted to stay up longer, but knew he needed the rest. “it’s ok sans….you didn’t do anything wrong.” Sans smiled at him, then stood while stretching. “I’m hungry, I’m going to go to the cafe, do you want anything?” Sans asked, and Papyrus thought about it. He would probably be asleep again by the time Sans got back, plus he wasn’t very hungry. “nah bro, you go ahead and get something”

Sans nodded and left the room, Papyrus watched him tiredly and then felt his eyes grow heavy. Yup, he was definitely going to fall asleep again. As the darkness came to take him again, he sent a silent apology to his younger brother…..

\---  
There was a field in front of him, for a moment he wondered what had happened, then realized he was dreaming. Papyrus was sitting up, his back against the bark of a tree, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. Papyrus sighed, this was the kind of dream he wished he had more often, he felt completely at peace. After a while, he heard someone calling his name, he looked around and then stood, walking away from the tree. Who was calling for him? The tall boy followed the sound, noting in an off-hand way that he was in his normal clothing. 

Strange how dreams were sometimes, he could see his surroundings changing. The tree had been on a grassy knoll, but now flowers were around him, and he could see a river far ahead of him. There was also someone on the other side of that river, and for a moment or two he couldn’t make them out. As he got closer though, he could see their features clearly and paused in his stride, feeling shock as he recognized the other person. “....mom?” their mother had passed away soon after Sans was born, so….it couldn’t be her right? Well, it was a dream, so anything was possible he supposed.

Papyrus felt tears gather in his eyes and then he started running forward. “mother!” he was closing the gap quickly and was glad that his normal energy was not a factor in this dream. As he ran he heard a dim shouting, but couldn’t process it as he neared the river's edge. Papyrus reached out, then felt a physical tug on his person. Also a shout, and the dream was shattered, leaving him with a sense of being in open air….wait open air? Papyrus blinked and his vision focused, and he saw he was over a rather long drop.

“w-what?” his heart rate sped up and he could feel someone holding his arm. “BROTHER!” Papyrus could practically feel the panic in his brother’s voice. He looked around, and saw his younger brother, desperately trying to keep him from falling. Tears were streaming down Sans’ face and Papyrus blinked again as he felt his arm slip some. Sans could not hold him for long. “b-bro….” Papyrus tried to move, but his body wouldn’t obey, it felt heavy with the gravity pulling from under him. Then another figure entered his vision and he sucked in breath with a shock. 

Their father was right behind Sans, and Papyrus couldn’t process why. Their father moved and put his hands right over Sans’ making his brother aware of his presence. “F-FATHER?! ARE YOU HERE TO HELP?” Papyrus felt his eyes widen at the look on their father’s face. He was not here to help, and his next action drove that fact in like a splash of ice. Their father took hold of Sans’ hands and then made his brother release his hold. Sans shouted, but Papyrus couldn’t hear it over his shock. He had known their father hated him, but not to this extent. 

As he fell his hand jerked upwards, catching something around his brother’s neck and breaking it so it tangled around his fingers. His brother was still shouting, and shrinking as gravity took him downwards, then a bag blocked his vision and he closed his eyes before his body made impact with ground.

====

Sans was more than relieved at the timely arrival of the ambulance, but not so happy when he was asked where their parents were. So he had lied “OH! FATHER WANTED US TO CAMP, BUT THIS WAS THE CLOSEST WE COULD DO! HE GAVE ME SOME MONEY FOR SUPPLIES. I DIDN’T KNOW THAT MY BROTHER HAD FORGOTTEN HIS MEDS THOUGH!” his heart pounded with panic as the medics seemed to think about this, then seemed to decide that it was the truth as they helped his brother. Sans couldn’t relax though.

For the whole ride to the hospital his gaze was on his brother, he didn’t even realize that he was crying the whole time. Once they got to the hospital his brother was given a room and hooked up to some IV’s, the heart monitor and given a oxygen mask. Sans had missed the medics giving Papyrus a shot of a medicine that would let his brother breathe better. Still he was glad that his brother was alive, and he stayed by the bedside, and soon passed out from all the adrenaline that had coursed through him that was now leaving.

Sans wasn’t sure how long he slept, only that he woke to his brother softly patting his head. Opening his eyes he felt a happy glow fill him and smiled “You’re awake!” he said it in a softer tone than normal, knowing that his normally loud voice would probably hurt his brothers head right now. Papyrus offered him a smile, and though he could tell that was a hard action, he was happy that his brother was at least trying. Then Papyrus spoke, looking more serious “brother….” his brother’s voice was weak “how….?” it seemed his brother was going to say more, but Sans understood where this was going. 

Papyrus was wondering how they had been helped, when both of them were obviously too young to be on their own. “I….had to lie” he admitted, and saw Papyrus frowned at that “bro….” Sans felt ashamed and averted his gaze. “I told them that father knew where we were” he hated that he had lied in that way, but how else would his brother get the help he needed? “it’s ok sans….you didn’t do anything wrong.” Sans looked to his older brother, who looked so tired right now. He decided to smile, and then stood while stretching. He had been here for a long while, long enough to realize he still had not eaten anything. “I’m hungry, I’m going to go to the cafe, do you want anything?” Sans asked, and could see a thoughtful look cross his brother’s features. 

“nah bro, you go ahead and get something” Sans nodded and left the room, he could feel Papyrus watching him, but didn’t mind. Once out of the room he walked down to the cafe. It was a decent set up and they had a nice selection of food. He found out he could have called in for the food and felt a little bit silly for not thinking of that himself. Still he knew it for next time and took the food towards his brothers room, wanting to eat in his brothers calming presence. Even before he reached the room he heard a frantic beeping and soon saw a doctor and some nurses near his brother’s room. Fearing the worse he walked faster and saw something that made him feel sick.

His brother was gone, the beeping was because the IV’s and heart tracker had been removed. Sans looked around the room and noticed that his brothers clothes were gone, and that the hospital clothing was discarded on the floor. Sans set down his food and then ran into the hallway towards the exit. Papyrus couldn’t have gone too far, it hadn’t taken too long for him to get food. Why would his brother leave though? Was he afraid of the bill or something? Sans shook his head and dodged several people trying to stop him. Including a man that seemed familiar but Sans was too focused on his brother to take any real notice.

Sans was starting to lose hope of catching up with his brother, but then caught sight of the all too familiar hoodie that Papyrus so loved to wear. Sans changed direction, going straight for that hoodie, even as it vanished onto a bus. Sans had to run to get on the bus as well before it left and paid for both him and his brother. Then he went and sat right next to Papyrus, and one look at his brother’s vacant gaze explained everything. Papyrus was sleep walking, it had happened before, but that was back at their home. His brother had never left that building….perhaps because the doors had been locked on the inside and barred so he couldn’t open them. Sans gave a sigh, there was nothing to do but stick with his brother until he came aware on his own.

The bus ran all the way to a mountain, one that was pretty famous actually. People said that anyone who went up it disappeared. It was the last stop, and when the driver said they had to get off, this seemed to register with Papyrus...or at the very least he moved to get off, and Sans followed suit. He thanked the driver and followed Papyrus as his brother walked calmly down a path. Sans wondered why the sleepwalking seemed worse this time. Was it because of the sickness? Sans sighed as they climbed the mountain, and was mildly surprised that his brother had enough energy to make this hike.

Papyrus tired easily normally…..did he have more energy in his current state? Sans shook his head, deciding it was a mystery he could solve once Papyrus was back to the present. His attention was brought back to the present as his brother started to run. Blinking in surprise, Sans took a moment to dash after the taller brother. He hadn’t even known that Papyrus could run. Normally his brother was fine with taking the easiest and laziest way to places, and had never gone past his slow walk that Sans could remember. Papyrus vanished into a entrance, and Sans finally shouted after him “BROTHER!!” he doubted it would be heard as he followed inside.

Once in the dim interior he saw a huge hole….and his brother was heading right for it! “PAPYRUS STOP!” he gathered what he could and sprinted faster, almost unable to grab any part of his brother as the older boy ran off the edge of the hole. Sans grunted as he felt himself grab something….his brother’s arm, and then cried out as he was dragged towards the edge by his brother’s weight. A rock came to his aid and he grunted again as the weight jerked his body. Sans gave a huff, and knew this was bad, his brother was hanging in open air, and his grip was slipping against the fabric of the hoodies sleeve. “PAPYRUS!!!!”

“w-what?” Sans almost didn’t catch his brother’s voice, but was glad he did, relief and panic growing in his heart. “BROTHER!” Papyrus looked around,facing Sans Papyrus blinked and Sans felt his brother’s arm slip some. Sans could not hold him for long. “b-bro….” Papyrus looked at him with a desperate sort of expression, then he sucked in a breath, sounding shocked. 

Hands went right over Sans’ own ones struggling to keep hold. Sans turned his head to look at the owner of the hands and felt surprised to see their father there. “F-FATHER?! ARE YOU HERE TO HELP?” the look on their father’s face was odd to say the least. Their father took hold of Sans’ own hands and then made him release his hold on Papyrus. “NO!” Sans shouted, watching with shock as his brother started falling down. As he fell his hand jerked upwards, catching the ribbon necklace around his neck and breaking it so it tangled around his fingers. 

“PAPYRUS!” Sans then remembered his gifts. If it was dangerous down there….he struggled in his father’s hold and then tossed the bag after his brother, hoping that his brother would survive the fall. “I WILL COME BACK BROTHER! I WILL FIND YOU I PROMISE!!” his brother was no longer in sight and his father was dragging him outside to the bottom of the mountain where a car was waiting. Sans had no choice but to go with his father for now….but he would upkeep his promise. He would return and find his brother again. No matter how long it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I didn't think anyone would read this!   
> hope you guys enjoy!!


	3. The Orange Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus without Sans, things go bad.   
> **Mention of death and decay, testing and general angst**

Papyrus woke to warmth, and feeling disoriented. It registered that he was being carried, the bag that his brother had tossed after him laying on his stomach. He clutched at it, and the most current events came back to him with a heaviness that made him shrink against the warmth carrying him. He felt the hold on him move slightly, supporting him in his new position. Papyrus wondered who was carrying him, but didn’t look yet. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the warmth. He saw some of what they were walking through, and strange creatures in the distance, watching nervously as whoever was carrying him passed by.

The warmth was lulling and he found that he was falling back to sleep. He slipped back to sleep, for once not minding the darkness that came with it. 

\---  
Papyrus woke again in a bed, not sure how long he had been asleep for. He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily and then looked around. It was a child’s room, that much was clear right away. He didn’t really bother thinking too hard about it, and slipped out of bed. The tall boy found the bag his brother had given him and chuckled as he saw the glasses and fake knife. These types of things were right up his alley. He tucked them into his pocket and felt something in there. He pulled it out and looked at the old ribbon necklace with a sad expression.

This had been their mothers...but why had Sans had it? It was something that his brother wouldn’t know about….right? Papyrus rubbed the locket on the ribbon, and then opened it. Inside was a picture of his mother holding a baby Sans, and then him. Their father wasn’t in this picture….he had probably been at court that day. Papyrus sighed and slipped the locket off the ribbon, and then tucked it into a pocket. The ribbon he tied around his wrist and then he left the bedroom. It was pretty easy to tell he was in a house. The room he had been in led to a hall, that ended after two other rooms, when looking the other way he could see what could only be a living room. Sitting in a chair was a….huge goat? Papyrus blinked, but the goat was still there. Cautiously he approached, guessing that this was who had carried him here. 

Papyrus stopped a few feet away from the creature, and looked the other over. Though mostly the creature looked like a goat, having long ears and horns, it also had a blonde beard. A male then? He was reading a book about snails for some reason. Papyrus blinked and frowned then decided to make his presence known since the creature hadn’t noticed him yet. “uhm….?” The other male looked up from his book, looking slightly surprised, but then he smiled warmly at Papyrus. “Oh, you are awake. Howdy, I am Asgore and I watch over the ruins.” 

The ruins? Papurus felt confused to say the least. “I found you earlier….you were hurt so I gave you some healing, I hope you do not mind” Papyrus shook his head and Asgore gave a deep chuckle. Papyrus smiled, this wasn’t so bad, Asgore seemed nice enough. “asgore sir, sorry if this seems rude, but what are you?” Asgore blinked, then laughed “Oh, I am a monster, and this home of mine is part of the monster kingdom.” Papyrus blinked in return. Monster kingdom? He only knew about monsters from books….but Asgore did not seem to be like that kind of monster.

“....ok….” he looked around, spotting a fire, a bookshelf and a small table nearby. Papyrus hugged himself and then looked back to Asgore. The other male was looking at him with a expression he had only seen his brother wear. Kindness, care and worry. “...i’m hungry” he said quietly, worried about what reaction the admission would be. “Oh! Of course you would be, you have been sleeping for almost a whole day. Let me go get you something to eat” Asgore said as he got up and went towards what could only be the kitchen. Papyrus meanwhile stood still in shock at hearing he had been asleep for a day...though he supposed in the long run that made sense.

It made sense since he had not only had an attack, but had also fallen down a huge hole. How had he even survived? Papyrus decided not to overthink it as he made his way to the small table, sitting in a chair and listening to the sounds of Asgore getting something ready in the kitchen.Papyrus stared at the table, messing with the ribbon around his wrist as he waited. Time passed and he was jolted back to reality by Asgore setting a cup of tea and some food in front of him. Papyrus dug in greedily, not caring what the adult monster thought of his actions. It felt like forever since he had eaten.

After he finished the meal he sipped at the tea more slowly, smiling at the taste. It wasn’t a flavor he knew, but it was still pleasant and easy on his senses. Papyrus sighed “thanks….i’m papyrus” he said, realizing he hadn’t given his name yet. Asgore smiled and they passed the day pleasantly enough. Asgore was what he had always wanted from his own father, and let him read the books on the bookshelf, gave him stuff to play with and all around was just a nice and gentle soul. 

Papyrus stayed there for a while, he wasn’t sure how long. Days? Weeks? Time was hard to keep track of, especially since there was no day light. There was a calendar though, and it wasn’t until Asgore flipped to the next month that Papyrus realized that perhaps he had spent too long here. Sans needed him, he should go back home. Being here with Asgore had made him forget about his brother, and what Sans must be going through with their father...alone. Papyrus didn’t want to leave, and when he finally asked Asgore he felt even worse about it.

“Do you….not like living here with me?” Asgore asked in return. “that’s not it!” Papyrus almost yelled, gripping at his hoodie “i...have a brother….i don’t want to leave him alone with….that man” he didn’t need to explain who that man was. He had already explained to Asgore how he had fallen down. Had he mentioned Sans back then too? He couldn’t remember now. Asgore’s expression softened. “Very well I will show you the way” he said, then gently guided Papyrus down the stairs that the boy had never really paid attention to. They went down a hall to a huge door.

“This is the way out of the ruins, no one usually goes pass them” Asgore pushed open the door, and Papyrus felt a cold breeze enter from inside. Then warmth wrapped around him as Asgore gave him a hug “Farewell, my child, please stay safe” it was so heartfelt that Papyrus almost decided to stay. Almost. Sans still needed him. “i will, promise….dad” he felt it was okay to call Asgore dad right now….and the smile he got in return was worth it. Asgore let him go and Papyrus went out into the snowy realm beyond.

\---

The Underground was a interesting thing indeed. There were lots of different kinds of monsters, and the names they chose for areas was even more odd. Snowdin, then Waterfall, then Hotlands. Cold, wet, and warm. Papyrus had to take his hoodie off in Hotlands, and didn’t put it back on until he got to the capital. It seemed like a decent chunk of monsters lived in the capital, not that he saw any while there. The path he took was separate from the main streets of the city. Soon though he was past the city and went through a golden colored hall that made his heart pound in nervousness. 

Once through the hall he was in a throne room, and before him was another goat monster. Papyrus looked at her….for it was easy to tell it was a female, added with what monsters on the way had told him about the Underground. This must be the Queen. In the background was a hooded figure holding a huge jar of some sort. His attention went back to the Queen as she spoke “So...there was a human. Why have you come here, child?” Papyrus blinked “i didn’t want to….i just want to go home, and back to my brother”

Many emotions crossed the Queen’s face in that moment, but it went back to a steely hardness at a sound from the hooded figure. “I am sorry….you will not leave” she said, then before he could register what was happening, she drew a weapon and pierced his body with it. Papyrus coughed, and felt shock before the darkness of death took him.  
======

Queen Toriel turned away from the now still body of the human, not wanting to look at the child. Why was it her duty to do this? He had only wanted to return home, to his brother…..she understood the value of a sibling from watching her own children. If it had not been for the royal scientist being in the same room, she would not have killed this boy. Speaking of the scientist, they now moved with their jar and captured the boy’s soul into the device. 

Orange, the color of bravery. The Queen frowned sadly, supposing he had been brave to come all this way. The scientist placed the soul in front of the barrier, and then went to the body “My Queen, what should I do with this?” Toriel turned away, looking out a nearby window. “....whatever you wish” she heard movement, guessing the scientist was lifting the body “Understood” then the displacement of magic told Toriel that the scientist had left. The Queen sighed sadly and then walked to the barrier. 

The soul was there, glowing in pulses. She watched it for a long time before putting a hand on the container. “I am sorry, young one. You will help free monster kind one day….please be at peace knowing that.” after a moment she withdrew her hand and went back to her throne. 

====

The royal scientist teleported to their lab. They lay the child down on a steel table and soon removed the ruined hoodie from the dead body. Some items fell out, and the scientist picked them up. A toy knife...the child hadn’t even used it. Using their magic the toy vanished to a part of the underground. They noticed the ribbon and it had the same fate. The child would not need them. The glasses seemed harmless enough, so the scientist set them to the side for now. The scientist looked over the boy, a idea already forming on what to do with him.

First tests would be made on him, then perhaps they could repurpose him. Nodding to themself they got to work. It was soon found out that a human function a lot differently from monsters. They had parts that made no sense to the scientist, but they still wrote notes and theories on what the parts could be useful for. It was hard and long work lasting for weeks. By then of course, the body started falling apart. A disgusting, but at the same time interesting process that they carefully noted and watched for scientific reasons.

The Queen often asked after their research on a device they were building on top of this work on the boy’s body. It was distracting, but the Queen came before their own personal tests. Soon, after they had a whole set of books about the human, the boy was just bones. They found this the most interesting of all. Under everything else was just this weak frame that didn’t even hold together on its own. More tests were done, before the scientist got help from their assistant, Gaster. He was a skeleton monster, and the closest to what was left of the boy.

The assistant gladly helped out in figuring out how to bring the boy back to life as a monster. After some trial and some error, they finally made a monster soul using a part of one of Gaster’s hands. The soul was weak, but stayed when they worked on binding it to the bones of the boy. After the success of the binding they celebrated and did more tests, making sure that the soul stayed intact. They gave the boy pants, as Gaster seemed ashamed of the bare bones….they would give the new monster a shirt if he ever woke. 

Months passed, and they were starting to get frustrated at the pet project. The new monster now looked completely different from when they first bound the self made soul to it. It had seemed a promising project back then, but now….he still didn’t wake. Surely he would have by now if it was a true success right? They soon left the project to Gaster’s care, since that seemed logical. Concentrating more on the core, they were gone when the boy finally woke. 

====

Darkness, dark and deep. A warmth pulsed through...body? What was…..? The word didn’t come, and sound started to cut into the dark. Then feeling, cold underneath….but only on….back? Shorts around hips, at least it was sure they were shorts, since its legs were cold from the knee down. A louder sound encouraged it to open….eyes? Vision came, blurry and unfamiliar. Blinking it moved its head towards the sound. A person was nearby, reading some sort of monitor. Unfamiliar person, not someone it knew….then again it did not know itself. It sat up, rattles coming from its body, it looked at its….hands? Bone, it was made of bone, it felt around itself, not noticing the person come closer.

“You’re awake.” it jumped at the voice, which was jarring and odd. It looked to the person “i….?” it blinked at it’s voice, and the person seemed surprised. “what am i?” the person had something in his hands, on hand had a hole in it. “You are a skeleton….a experiment” it listened, then shook its head “no….i am….boy? girl?” the person blinked and looked to it with mild curiosity. “You are a male...a boy.” it relaxed at that. He was a boy, and he was a skeleton. A experiment?

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but it didn’t sound bad from how the other person said it. He looked around the room, and could tell what most of it was. Strange he knew items, but had to ask his gender….and didn’t know his own name. He had one right? A dim voice that wasn’t his tried to fill his head, but failed. He looked back to the other person “name?” he asked pointing to himself. The person looked to him then seemed to think “Your font sounds like Papyrus...so that can be your name.” 

Papyrus. Something seemed so familiar about that….but he didn’t know why. “okay” he said then pointed to the other “name….you?” talking was hard, it was like he knew the words but not how to put them together fully. The person looked at him again “....Gaster, I will be doing tests on you.” Gaster….that wasn’t familiar at all, but he felt like that was normal. “okay” he said, not knowing what tests meant….but feeling like it couldn’t be horrible. 

Papyrus was wrong. The testing was painful and horrible, pushing him past his limit more than once. For five years they tested and trained him, until they presented him to the Queen as a new weapon. The Queen wanted to test him out and he was put in the ranks of the guard as a sentry, with his actual job being the Judge of the hall. If a human ever got that far. It was his job to make sure they didn’t. The scientist and Gaster bought him a house in Snowdin, and he went to his station every day near the ruins. If he wanted food, he went to a place called Muffet’s to eat.

It was there that he heard news of a human falling……

Time to do his job.


	4. The Blue Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans without Papyrus.....a really bad time
> 
> **Mention of death and the Core is finally a thing**

Sans had spent too long with his father, but every time he had tried to get away, his father had always known. For five years he had tried and failed to escape, and now finally he had gotten away. Still short for his age, he looked down the hole adjusting the gloves on his hands, then the manly bandana around his neck. They made him feel stronger, though it was probably all in his imagination. Sans took a deep breath then jumped down the hole. Air flew past him and he watched as the ground got closer. Then he landed on a patch of….flowers? They certainly softened his landing. After a few moments he stood straight and brushed himself off.

Five years...would his brother still be down here? Since his older brother had never returned home, he could only hope that his brother was still here…. Sans took a steady breath and strode forward, following the only path there. There were a few puzzles on the way, but they were already taken care of for some reason. It was quiet, almost painfully so. It didn’t seem like anyone would be around….was this really the mountain where people disappeared? Well...his brother had certainly vanished. 

Sans finally came to a puzzle that he couldn’t get past, huge spikes blocking his path. He examined the sharp points and then crossed his arms in thought. Then a voice spoke from across the deadly trap. “Howdy! Did you fall down?” Sans looked from the spikes to look at the owner….who was a giant goat?! “Do not be afraid, I am Asgore, I watch the ruins and take care of the monsters here” monsters? So this...Asgore was a monster? Sans blinked then uncrossed his arms, pointing to himself “I’M SANS, I CAME TO FIND MY BROTHER!!!” 

Sadness mixed with shock crossed Asgore’s features, then the monster moved forward. Sans was about to shout in warning, but the spikes withdrew into the ground as the goat monster moved a specific way through the spikes. “I have met your brother child, he was a brave soul indeed...I can show you the way out of the ruins….but I do not think you will find him.” Asgore said, making Sans uncertain of this situation. 

However, when Asgore reached out a hand, Sans took it. The giant gently lead him through the spike puzzle and through some other ones further ahead. All the way to a nice house, and then down some stairs to a door. “This is the way out, beyond is Snowdin. You must go through it, then past Waterfall and Hotlands until you reach the capital. There you can meet the Queen...Toriel, and ask her where your brother might be.” Sans blinked and looked to the monster.

“WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME?” he asked in a suspicious tone. Asgore smiled “I used to have children of my own….they could never bear to be separated for very long” was his answer. Sans supposed that made sense. Asgore pushed open the door, a cold breeze coming through and hitting Sans. He shivered, then left through the door without a second look back. The boy heard the door shut behind him, and shivered again before moving forward.

It was definitely cold, making him wonder how it was even snowing in the first place. This was inside of a mountain right? It made no sense that it was snowing. Sans huffed, watching his breath form in front of him, then fade. There were a few monsters he passed, but he ignored them, and they seemed to do the same. Like the ruins it was too quiet, though now he knew that monsters did indeed live down here. Asgore had mentioned Snowdin, like it was a place...was this it, or was it further ahead?

By the time he did see a town in the distance, deciding that must be Snowdin, he was cold and shivering and hungry. There was a bridge made of rocks crossing a huge span….and blocking his path was a monster. Sans froze, staring at the thing blocking his path. It was a skeleton….he could see the creature's legs from the knee down, and it’s head. It was wearing cargo shorts, sneakers and a orange hoodie that tugged at the edges of his memory. The oddest thing about the whole creature was the fact that a cigarette was clenched between his teeth.

Something inside him snapped, strange weather and talking goats he could deal with, but a skeleton smoking was the final straw. “HOW THE HECK ARE YOU SMOKING!?” Sans yelled and pointed at the monster angrily. “THAT SHOULDN’T EVEN BE POSSIBLE!!” his voice rang out, dying before it could become a echo. The monster just stood there for a bit, staring at him. Finally it blinked and then shrugged “magic” as he spoke Sans felt something drain from his face. That voice?!

The skeleton moved removing his left hand from the hoodies single pocket. It held out the hand, and then Sans noticed an orange glow coming from one of the empty sockets. “....not that telling you matters, this is the end of the line for you kid” Sans opened his mouth to ask what the skeleton meant, but then felt pain explode from his chest. He struggled to breath, and looked down in shock at bones coming out of his body. 

“W-WHAT….?” why? Asgore had helped him, so he had thought he would be fine. The bones yanked out, vanishing as his body hit the ground. He heard the snow crunch under the skeleton’s tread, and the tall monster was soon in his vision. “...still alive? sorry kid, thought i’d hit you stronger than that” the monster knelt down, seeming to study his face. Then he moved and removed the gloves and bandana that Sans was wearing. 

Sans watched with fading breath and vision as the two items vanished from view. The skeleton moved again, placing a hand on his chest. “...you seem familiar….” the skeleton said quietly, seeming to ponder something. Sans wanted to talk, but only sputtering and the taste of copper came out of his mouth. He did manage a nod to indicate that he felt the same. “huh….” the skeleton looked to his hand, then to Sans’ face. “sorry kid, familiar or not i have to take your soul.” Sans was desperately trying to say anything, when he felt something leave his body.

A blue glow entered his dimming vision “integrity” it was the last thing he heard, and the last thing he saw was the skeleton looking to his soul like it was a treasure.

===

The body was brought to the scientist, who was more than pleased at the sight of the blue soul. They put it a holder, and commanded that Papyrus stay and watch the body. Gaster watched all this in silence until the scientist left, then he approached Papyrus. “Was it hard?” he asked, ready to take notes. This was the first time that Papyrus had used his magic against a human after all. Papyrus looked to Gaster, a tired look to his sockets “....in a way yes, i didn’t use enough strength in the first strike...so he probably suffered at the end.” 

Gaster nodded while taking notes, looking to the body nearby. “The royal scientist may want to make another like you with this body. Your hp is horrible, and can’t be relied on fully” Papyrus ground his teeth against the butt of his cigarette. He was well aware of his one hp status, and how it frustrated the two who had done so many tests on him. “heh, not like i care doc” Papyrus said, Gaster looked to him and then gave a nod. There had been no real reason to tell the other skeleton about this….but he had felt it had been the right thing to do???

The scientist returned then, looking over Gasters notes before dismissing Papyrus. The male vanished with a blink and Gaster sighed. “Now...let’s get started on this one, I want to see if we can bind the soul before the flesh is gone completely” Gaster nodded and they got to work, they had to take bone out of his other hand to make the soul again. The scientist then started the binding process while Gaster got his hand at least partially healed.

When Gaster returned, he saw a skeleton lying there, and blinked. “I recorded the process, it was quite interesting” the scientist said, and Gaster nodded, coming closer to look over the short skeleton. He was smaller than Papyrus, but seemed to have a stronger bone frame. The soul definitely looked stronger as well. That was good. “Once this one wakes, the prototype will be of no more use” the scientist said, bringing Gasters attention back to his boss. “....yes, I suppose he will be.” Gaster answered, though there had been no question.

The scientist scribbled something down “You will dispose of it yes?” the scientist asked, Gaster blinked, then felt surprise. Dispose of Papyrus? After all the work they had done on him? Gaster rubbed the hole in his hand, in a way he thought of Papyrus as a son, or at least close enough. It was a part of Gaster that had helped bring Papyrus to life, after all. “...why not keep him around? I am sure the Queen could use the help with guarding….even if he is weaker” Gaster tried as a persuasion. 

The scientist looked to Gaster….or so he guessed, hard to tell past that hood. “....I suppose that is logical.” the scientist looked back to their next project “Very well, he can stay around, but we will cease tests on him once this one is awake.” the scientist stated, Gaster nodded in understanding, and relaxed a little bit. He had saved Papyrus….and wondered if he should try and save this smaller monster as well. Most of the magic that Papyrus had seemed to come from Gaster and the soul they had made. The tests were just painful trials that had increased that natural magic.   
Gaster sighed and went to watch the video, and do his best to take his mind off of the two other skeletons.

\---

Months went by again before the new monster awoke, in much the same fashion as Papyrus had. This time the royal scientist was there, since the Core had been finished recently. The monsters of the underground were more than happy with the invention. It gave the underground electricity. The scientist didn’t bask in the glory, eager to start testing the second monster they had made from a human. 

Gaster no longer wanted a part of the tests after dubbing the second skeleton Sans. He just wanted the two to be safe. The scientist was already getting one test ready though when the alarms sounded. All monster knew it. A human had fallen again, and so soon after Sans?! It had been five years between the two humans who were now skeletons. Now it had only been months. The scientist looked at a screen, and saw that the locator claimed that the human was in waterfall. “What? Papyrus should have killed it long before now!” 

Gaster watched nervously as the scientist changed the feed until they were on the station in Snowdin. The station was empty, the tall skeleton nowhere in sight. Gaster felt his soul pulse in panic, until a few frames later, they caught sight of Papyrus in waterfall, talking with the captain of the royal guard. The human was getting closer to that location. Gaster took out his phone and sent a quick text to Papyrus.

A few moments later the tall skeleton took out his phone and checked it. Gaster wasn’t sure what to think based on the expression on Papyrus’ face. Still the skeleton on the feed, gave some sort of apology to Alphys, and left her presence, heading for the humans location. Gaster felt himself relax, when a different alarm sounded. This one was for the Core, and only he and the scientist could hear it. Gaster jolted in surprise. The scientist growled “You stay here with him! I will go see what is wrong!” 

So Gaster was left with Sans, and took this opportunity to get Sans dressed, grab what equipment belonged to his person and start sneaking the skeleton out. On the way out, Papyrus appeared with the third soul, a lighter blue than Sans’ had been. Gaster almost blanched at the look on Papyrus’s face. Then looked to Sans, torn between the two. Finally he came to a decision “Let’s take that to the Queen, the child it came from can be put in a coffin later.” Papyrus gave a nod and with a blink they were in the throne room.

The Queen was waiting, and seemed a bit surprised to see them at the same time. Gaster didn’t question it, getting the cyan soul from Papyrus and getting it in a soul container. Toriel was chatting with Papyrus and Sans when he returned….well, mostly Papyrus. Sans just stared at the Queen with huge eyelights that almost filled his entire eye sockets. Gaster sighed and went to the two “Let’s go to your house Papyrus” he said, then looked to the Queen “I apologize for interrupting, we have a lot of work to do” The queen nodded and they blinked away again, to the safety of the house that Papyrus lived in. “......” Papyrus went to his room, closing the door and locking his door. Gaster sighed and got Sans settled in the spare room, then went to see what kind of food they had. 

The lights flickered then went out, and he gave a exasperated sigh. The Core still needed dealt with too, and since he hadn’t gotten a angry phone call from his boss, he could only guess they were still dealing with whatever was going on. Gaster wanted to stay….but it was part of his job to make sure that the Core didn’t blow up or some other nonsense. With a sigh he left the home, giving a last worry upstairs before he headed for the Core.


	5. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They just showed up one day"  
> The green soul is gotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I am trying to post a chapter a day, but this one was bugging me a lot, so I am just posting it now.

A rumble went through the Underground, and the electricity went off for a hour before coming back on. Papyrus stayed in his room the whole time, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was aware that the shorter skeleton was in the next room, or somewhere in the house. He hadn’t heard any doors closed since…...since. Papyrus sat up, and rubbed at his head. There had been someone else right?? The person who had bought this house. “...gaster” his body relaxed, and fuzzy memories came back in connection with the other skeleton monster. 

That was more than odd. Papyrus left the bed, then finally unlocked his door and headed downstairs. There was some clattering coming from the kitchen and Papyrus went to go see what it was. The other skeleton was there, trying to make food. Trying being the operative word. 

Papyrus crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the entrance, watching as something burned. Then his gaze went to the other skeleton, humming happily as he cooked. This was his first decent look at the other male. It made him wonder about his own origins. Gaster had pretty much told him he had once been human….but Papyrus couldn't remember that.

Anything before his waking in the lab and all those tests was just gone. He was sure it was the same for this other skeleton. It bugged him that as a human, this monster before him had felt so familiar. What had their connection been back then? What were they now?

Papyrus moved, getting a cigarette out, lighting it before taking a drag. Then he went to the stove and turned it off, the charred remains of whatever had been in that pan still billowing smoke. “what’re you burning here?” He asked, making the other jump slightly. Papyrus almost chuckled, but could tell it was inappropriate.

Facing him, the other skeleton looked to the pan, then to Papyrus. “IT IS TACO MEAT!” he claimed, and Papyrus looked at the black mess in the pan “oh? never had a taco before” he said before looking to the loud skeleton. “so, i’m papyrus.” He held out a hand to the other. “I AM SANS!!!” the shorter skeleton took his hand….

Flashes of a different world, two boys...brothers.

Papyrus jerked his hand away, sockets wide in shock. What the heck had that been?? Gathering himself he rubbed his hand and gave a chuckle to hide his nervousness. “well, sans….i’m going to muffets” he headed to the door, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket. He was turning the handle when Sans spoke again.

“WHAT IS MUFFETS?” It it was a question he would rather not answer, seeing as Sans likely expected him to eat that burnt mess in the pan. “it’s...a place that sells donuts” well, that was partly true, Muffets sold other things as well. Like booze, which he usually drank when he was in a especially dark mood.

“I MADE DINNER THOUGH!” Sans exclaimed, and Papyrus sighed. “sorry….maybe next time bro” he was out the door before the sentence caught up to him. Papyrus rubbed a hand down his face, and walked to Muffets. It wasn't far, and he wanted to get his swirling thoughts settled. On the way though...things got stranger. People he had known for at least a year wanted to know who he was. Reintroductions were awkward on his part, and he finally entered the well known warmth of Muffet’s. Papyrus sat in his favorite seat, making sure that his cigarette was out before sighing. 

What was going on? It didn’t feel like they were trying to prank him. It felt like they didn’t really know who he was. Why though? It made no sense that they would forget. Shaking his head he looked up to Muffet, who was ready to take his order. “....corndog with honey.” normally he would ask for his usual, but was afraid that Muffet wouldn’t know what he was talking about. The spider monster gave a nod and went to go get his food. Papyrus rested his head in a hand, staring at the counter and drumming his fingers in thought. There must be a logical explanation, maybe something the….the…..the what? Someone who had worked with Gaster right? If he went to the lab in Hotlands, he could figure this out. That seemed like a half decent idea. 

A plate was placed in front of him and he put those thoughts aside for now. Papyrus ate slowly, savoring the flavor of honey with his corndog. Idle chatter filled the background, including some of the sentries wondering who he was. Papyrus frowned...if they didn’t remember him as a sentry, then did he not have his job anymore? Perhaps a visit to the Queen would also be wise. With two goals in mind to do before the day ended, he finished up his food before paying and leaving. 

Waiting outside for him with hands on hips was Sans. The short skeleton looked upset to say the least. Papyrus blinks and looks to the other, wondering what was going on. Silence spanned for longer than he would like, and he noticed people around them were starting to watch. 

Papyrus decided to break the silence, feeling a bit uncomfortable “sup bro?” Sans didn't exactly frown, but his expression did change enough that could equal such an expression. “YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT IS UP! I COOKED YOU DINNER AND YOU CHOSE TO EAT HERE INSTEAD” 

Oh… Papyrus stared at the angry skeleton in front of him. Had his actions really upset the other that much? He studied Sans’ expression more, and decided that he had truly upset the other skeleton. Papyrus sighed and rubbed the back of his head “sorry bro, i just didn’t think i could….stomach that stuff” 

Sans stood straighter, crossing his arms and….pouting?! Papyrus felt a smile tug at his teeth. “i will have the guts next time, i pro--” no he wouldn't promise, he didn't like promises. “WAS THAT….A PUN?” Sans asked loudly, making Papyrus blink again. After thinking about what he had said he shrugged “maybe” he replied lazily.

“THAT WAS HORRIBLE!” Sans claimed, but looking at him Papyrus couldn't help but chuckle, his smile growing “your smiling” he stated, and started for the house they would now share. “I AM AND I HATE IT!!” Sans yelled while following him. Papyrus chuckles again and the two walk home, Sans nagging him the whole way.

\----

Time passed, and since then Papyrus had learned a few things. For one the lab was empty, as if no one had ever used it. Papyrus hadn't found any information about Sans or himself there. For two, Gaster now ran the ferry...and didn't recognize him or Sans. Thirdly, the Queen seemed to remember him enough to know he was her Judge, and she got him his sentry job back easily, and did the same for Sans when the short skeleton said he wanted to help protect the Underground.

In the time that passed, Sans started to feel like a real brother. They would quarrel sometimes, but it turned out to work. It was soon apparent that Sans loved puns, he just didn't like them when he was upset at Papyrus and how they made him less angry. Papyrus supposed that made sense. Together they worked as sentries, but Sans never met a human. Papyrus made sure of it. 

Papyrus had never liked killing the kids, and had let the fourth get all the way to Hotlands while distracting Sans. Honestly he was procrastinating. He had already killed two kids...one who was now his brother. The other was in the castle, along with four other coffins. Three were for show, the Queen said they were a reminder of the sacrifices that had been made.

Papyrus had to finally go after the boy with a cooking pan, telling Sans that he was working. It wasn't technically a lie...it was part of his job to stop the human and take the soul to the Queen. The kid was different than the last human, who had been female. For one he hadn't hurt any of the monsters, like the girl with the tutu had. For two he was just…..kind. 

Papyrus actually apologized before striking the kid down. The forgiving smile the kid had before life left him stuck in Papyrus’s head. It was no real surprise that the soul was green “kindness….” He took the kid and soul to the Queen. They stored the soul and laid the body to rest in a coffin.

“My judge, what is the matter?” the Queen asked gently. Papyrus looked to her, and felt confusion. “You are crying” she added, concern lacing her voice. Papyrus put a hand to his face, and did indeed feel tears there. “...this one was hard...got me rattled.” He closed his eyes, and saw that smile, so forgiving.

“i...isn't there another way to set us free? do we really need to continue this? their just kids…” he looked to the coffins as he said this. Four had fallen since the royal children had died. Five coffins lined the hall in front of him. They only needed seven souls with the current plan. Three more. 

His thoughts were broken by a warm paw going to his shoulder. Papyrus looked up to the Queen who had a understanding smile on her face. “I understand that this is a great weight for you.” She she looked to the coffins in thought. “I only killed one of these children, a soul of bravery that only wanted to return to his brother on the surface.” 

Papyrus felt his eye sockets go wide. She was talking about...him right? He hadn't even thought about seeing if the Queen knew anything about the ‘first’ child to fall. The Queen looked to him “I still see the look on his face when I….took his life.” Papyrus blinked and nodded. He remembered each child so far….this last one had just been...harder somehow.

“I do have a idea for a different course….would you like to hear about it?” she asked, a kind smile forming on her face. “I do care about your opinion on the matter, and I would like to lessen your weight, my judge” she gently guided him away from the hall, and into her house. 

Papyrus followed numbly, wondering what kind of plan she had. He would do anything if it meant he didn't need to kill anymore. Once inside her home, he was seated and soon served a slice of pie. Papyrus thanked the Queen, and ate as she explained her idea. 

Papyrus thought it was rather smart, and readily agreed to take part in it. He felt better once they were done talking, and headed home with a lighter spirit. Though that smile still stuck in his mind, he felt better in knowing that might be the last time he would have to take a life….


	6. The Royal Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purple soul falls  
> Papyrus finds some doors

Papyrus was a bit nervous about the new setup that the Queen was now putting into effect. As he put on the white lab coat, and standing in the now cleaned up lab, he honestly felt out of place. He only had the title of royal scientist, if anyone was to appear on the Underground news it would be the second scientist that would be helping him.

Who was still not here, but he was super early. Papyrus walked around, examining the space closely while he waited. There were three floors to the small building. They would likely be using the third and lowest floor the most since it had more space. Still there was a desk and computer on the ground floor along with a fridge filled with food. 

Papyrus sighed and sat at the desk, leaning back in the chair lazily and wondering who the other scientist would be. The Queen had just told him that it was a promising monster, just getting out of college. Must be a impressive monster if of the Queen was giving them the ‘official’ royal scientist job.

Papyrus yawned and let his eyes close for a bit as he waited. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to nervousness. As a result he was soon asleep, and almost missed his partner arriving. 

Papyrus woke to a loud clatter accompanied with a nervous sounding gasp. Papyrus blinked sleepily and then sat normally as he turned to look at the new arrival. It was a female fish monster with glasses and long red hair tied up in a bun. She was picking up a clipboard, and once she got it, stood and clutched it to her chest. 

“O-oh I didn't know you w-would be here already” she stuttered nervously. Papyrus stood and walked towards her casually. “heya, i’m papyrus.” He held out his hand to her. She seemed to debate shaking it before doing so “Undyne” she said and he nodded. 

Their hands separated and they stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Papyrus couldn't take it anymore. “so...uh what should we start off with?” He asked, honestly lost in where to start. He knew their end goal was to break the barrier without using souls...but other than that, he didn't know anything. 

Undyne blinked and then spoke up “W-Well we c-could build something that would read the barrier?” she walked past him and went to the computer “I-if we understood the magic behind it better, we could figure out how to break it” Papyrus grinned as her stutter lessened. Seemed it went away when she was focused on her work. Not that he minded her stutter, he was just glad she seemed more comfortable now.

“sounds like a good start.” He said while going upstairs to grab a chair. Once he got one he joined her at the computer. Together they hatched out a design, though she did most of the work. Mechanical science went right over his head. Not that he knew other science… Papyrus felt a bit useless, but Undyne listened to his suggestions and was actually excited when she found out he had seen the barrier before. 

With what he knew about the barrier based on just sight, and her intelligence they had a device built within a month. They went to the castle, Papyrus chatting with the Queen as Undyne did the scans. Papyrus mostly did this for Undyne’s sake, since the fish monster seemed especially nervous around the Queen. 

Undyne finished the scans, then managed some stuttered questions about the souls that had been collected. The Queen answered without revealing Papyrus’s part in gaining them, for which he was grateful. Once they were finished, they went back to the labs in silence. Papyrus didn't mind it, and sensed that Undyne was working over something in her mind. He wondered what the next step was.

They reached the lab, and Undyne started transferring the data of the barrier to the computer. Papyrus put a cig as he waited for her to speak, relaxing in what was now his usual chair. In a month he and Undyne had grown close enough that he knew when she needed silence to work something out in her head. She would talk when she was ready to, and all he had to do then was listen. 

Only the keys of the keyboard filled the silence as she typed out equations based on the data. Papyrus almost fell asleep before she finally spoke. “You get along with the Queen pretty well” Papyrus looked to her, seeing she was a bit tense. “i get along with everyone.” He said truthfully. He had yet to meet anyone who he didn't get along with. 

Undyne relaxed slightly “R-right...I thought….maybe you knew her...the way you two talked.” She still seemed tense and Papyrus scratched his cheek in thought. “well, she was my boss before i worked here….i’m also a sentry” he saw no harm letting her know this information. More tension eased from her frame, but she looked to him in surprise.

“You work two jobs?” she asked him and he shrugged “technically three” that is if he counted being the judge. Her eyes widened and she stopped typing. “What’s your third job?” she asked with interest. Carp. He couldn't really tell her he was the judge and had killed three kids. “it’s...not something i like talking about….” He admitted and she gave a thoughtful frown.

“We should take a break” she stood and moved upstairs, which had turned into her living space. He watched her in confusion mixed with curiosity. “what about the data?” He he asked while she was coming back down while holding something. She waved a hand dismissively “It’s mostly done by the computer, we can take time to watch some stuff together.” She went to the tv she had set up in a corner, and he finally got up and went to the couch, finding a comfortable spot.

“what we watching?” He asked as she turned everything on. “It’s my favorite anime, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!”

===  
Papyrus came back home feeling more tired than normal. Not only had he done the lab work-plus watching anime- but he had also done sentry shifts and talked to the Queen. He was more than happy to be home, and could already smell meat burning in the kitchen. 

“your burning something again bro” he said tiredly before falling on to the couch. He heard a clatter, and the small click of the stove being turned off...since he couldn't see smoke, maybe tonight's dinner would be more edible. Papyrus yawned and closed his eyes, knowing he still had plenty of time before dinner was ready. 

Or rather, he normally would. No sooner had he closed his eyes then his brothers voice spoke up. “I’M GOING TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!!” Papyrus snapped to full attention at the statement, moving so he was sitting instead of lying down. The guard and sentry’s worked together, yet were separate from each other. It was considered more dangerous to be in the royal guard.

Papyrus wasn't sure he wanted Sans to join. “what made you decide that?” He he asked as casually as he could manage. “THE DOGS SAID I SHOULD TRY OUT” he said as more clattering came from the kitchen. Papyrus hadn't even known there would be tryouts. “really? didn't even know there was a open spot” he started to relax against the couch.

A few minutes of silence followed his statement, and he could hear Sans getting plates ready for dinner. Soon his brother came out of the kitchen holding their food and giving Papyrus a odd look. “DOGGO’S FATHER IS RETIRING….DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT?” Sans said as he placed their food down. Papyrus tried to think of any news he may have heard to that effect and realized the Queen had mentioned it today at some point.

“oh right, i did hear that.” He had almost completely forgotten...he must be really tired. Sans looked at him for a bit before a concerned look came over his face. “ARE YOU FEELING OKAY BROTHER? YOU SEEM...DIFFERENT TODAY” Sans looking like that made him feel bad. So he managed a smile and stood while heading to the table. “i’m fine, just had a long day.” 

He sat in his spot and smiled more warmly at Sans. “this smells great bro” that did the trick of perking Sans back up and he gave a victorious pose that made Papyrus chuckle lightly. Then Sans sat and they ate dinner in silence. The food was burnt, but not as badly as normal. It was at the very least edible. 

It was a good end to the day, though he was more than happy when it was finally time to turn in for the night.  
===  
The next morning he was at the lab, working with Undyne when the alarm for a human went off. Papyrus was torn between the project at hand, and doing his job as the judge. Before he made up his mind, the two scientists got word that Alphys had taken care of the human in waterfall. 

Papyrus wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not. It was true that he hadn't needed to kill this human...but at the same time, he hadn't done his job as the judge. He worked the rest of the day half distracted, only completely coming back to the present when Undyne asked him something. “Do we really need to finish? I mean...we only need two more souls?” 

Papyrus stopped what he was doing, and looked over to her. “well, we don't know for sure if two more children will fall, and if we can break the barrier without lives being lost, then that's a plus in my opinion.” He maybe said it more harshly than he had intended, judging by the way she kinda shrank into herself, but he didn't care at that moment.

Papyrus didn't want more kids to die, human or not. He didn't want two more kids to fall down here, only to die. Papyrus turned back to his work which was theorizing the use of a vessel to carry all the souls, and go through the barrier to collect whatever they needed from adult humans to break the barrier.

Undyne had been working on some sort of robot and...artificial soul? He didn't understand the project completely, but she assured him it would help their work. In the end he called it a early day, unable to concentrate on his work. He walked all the way home, then past it. He kept walking until he came to a set of huge doors.

“...huh...didn't know these were here.” It must be where the kids kept coming from. Papyrus sighed and sat in the snow, leaning against the door. “stars i need a break” he said to no one….right no one was out here. He could vent all he wanted to and no one would hear. It might be a good release, and since it was a door he could practice some knock knock jokes...been a while since he had done that.


	7. The Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change

Papyrus sat there for a bit longer, mostly to collect his thoughts. All his worries, fears and stress. It had been bottled up for too long...since he didn't want to burden Sans with anything, so he never told his brother anything. He could talk to Toriel...but she was his boss, so he didn't want to sound like he was complaining.

“it’s not that i don't appreciate my work. pays good, so I can take care of my brother…” he started, letting his head lay against the door as well. “i just...i have three jobs! that tires me out, then sans gets concerned, which makes me feel bad for worrying him.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “i’m so tired…”

Papyrus let the silence absorb his words, and then continued. “my first job isn’t too bad, being a sentry is a cakewalk compared to the other two. just have to stay at my station, make a few rounds, and tell the guards if i spot a human.” He moved, putting his head in his hands. “why can't that be my only job?”

He allowed his grief to take over a bit, weeping silently for the lost children, including his brother….including himself. “stars...i...was one of those kids….i don't even know how to deal with that.” He sighed heavily and dried his eyes. “i also have a job...my most recent one, that i help the royal scientist figure a way to break the barrier without the powers of the souls.” 

He paused, sure he had heard movement from somewhere...but after a heavy silence he continued. “guess that's not too bad either, except that i’m not very smart.” He was decent at the job, sure, but Undyne was way better. “my last job….that's the one i hate the most. i’m the judge….so i….it's my job to kill the humans that fall.” 

This time he definitely heard something, like a shocked gasp, from behind him? He faced the door, frowning doubtfully. “hello?” He asked, and then went silent. Nothing, and when he got ready to say something more, his phone alarm went off. Time for his sentry shifts, today was Waterfall and his second station in Hotlands.

Papyrus stood and rubbed a hand against the door. “if someone is there….i’m sorry for rambling. i...don't have many people i can open up completely to.” silence still, but now he felt like someone was listening. “...about the kids….it's true that their dead...but i…” he set his head against the door. “i didn't enjoy it, that's why i’m looking for a different way to break the barrier.”

Papyrus would be late if he didn't leave soon. “welp….i got to go, maybe i’ll come back…” with that he teleported to his Waterfall station, sitting and wondering who had been listening to him.

===  
It soon became routine that he would go to the doors of if he had free time between jobs. Mostly he stuck to knock knock jokes, only talking if he had a especially stressful day. How much time had passed? Undyne was almost done with her robot, and he was almost finished with his vessel idea.

Undyne had looked over his work and said she would help him finish it when her robot was fixed. Papyrus didn't really care anymore, he enjoyed his time alone better. He didn't feel that person listening for long enough that he thought it was in his imagination. He picked up more shifts being a sentry and Sans was in training with Alphys for the royal guard.

Time was passing peacefully enough that he was starting to hope that no other humans fell. It was on a day like any other that he came to the door, and something changed. Like usual he was at the door, doing his knock knock jokes. It had been a nice enough day that he didn't want to talk his feelings out.

Papyrus lit a cigarette before rapping on the door “knock knock” then he paused as normal, but unlike a normal day, this time someone answered. “Who is there?” a deep kind voice from the other side. For some reason it made him think of tea and warmth. Papyrus blinked and then realized it was his turn. 

“uh….dishes” he replied, mentally slapping himself for not saying something better. “Dishes who?” said the deep voice, not seeming bothered by his lame response. Papyrus relaxed “dishes a very bad joke” he smiled nervously, wondering if it had passed when…. Laughter, deep and warm, it sounded good, and he chuckled along. It sounded as if this...man? Hadn't laughed in a long time.

It was a decent breaking point and he continued with some of his better jokes, loving it each time the other laughed. It was almost time for him to leave when the male on the other side decided to take a turn. “Knock knock” Papyrus stood and stretched as he answered “who's there?” he checked the time with a yawn. “This old man” was the reply that soon made it's its way back.

Papyrus put his phone away “old man who?” a silence fell, and Papyrus looked at the door with a raised bone brow. “...this old man, wants to know if you like tea?” it wasn't the end of a joke, but an actual question. Papyrus thought for a moment before shrugging.”don't know, never really had tea…” another silence stretched and Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. “I see….I will have to prepare you some one day”

Papyrus felt his soul warm and blinked. Then he chuckled “i would like that.” he tucked his hands into his pocket. “....one day….yea, i got to go for now.” he turned when he heard the voice one more time. “Are you….going to work as a sentry?” ah, so it had been this man who had listened to him. “nah, just going to dinner.” he scratched his cheek “i got off for sentry duty today, so i just worked in the lab some and came here.” he yawned and rolled his shoulders some “...so a pretty decent day. now all i got to do is go home and eat taco’s….again” it was an obsession with his brother to perfect his tacos. At least he didn’t burn the meat as much anymore thanks to Alphys and her ‘training’. The other voice spoke again “I see, well I wish you a good night….” it seemed like he wanted to say more so Papyrus stayed a bit longer. “...will you return tomorrow?” 

Papyrus thought some more, and chuckled. Tomorrow was a national holiday of sorts for monsters. “sure, i don’t have much to do….” he would just need to make a good excuse for Sans is all. Since he didn’t have his regular work, maybe something like recalibrating his puzzles….that might work. “I will speak to you then….” the other spoke, and Papyrus nodded “yup, it’s a date” he vanished from the spot and didn’t register his words until he was home. He facepalmed and groaned. Calling it a date? What was wrong with him? Sighing he went to his seat at the table and let his thoughts wander until it was time to eat. 

===  
The next day he didn’t dodge Sans as easily as he had wanted to, but he did manage it finally with admitting he wanted to chat with a new friend. Sans seemed excited, and wanted to join, but Papyrus talked him out of it by saying his friend was very shy. In the long run he had to bring some of Sans’ tacos with him to give to his new friend. Papyrus doubted that the old man would eat them, but he would offer them as he had told his brother he would. Sighing he finally reached the door and gave a knock while sitting in the snow. 

Papyrus was able to light a cigarette before his knock was answered. “Howdy friend, have you enjoyed your day?” Papyrus nodded, then remembered he had a door between him and this man. “yup, my bro asked me to bring you tacos…..but i’m guessing you don’t open this door….besides letting kids pass through.” a expected silence followed his words, and he fiddled with his smoke while he waited. “Normally that is true yes.” the voice spoke and then with a giant grinding noise the door opened. “Please...do come in if you wish.” Papyrus stared at the opening then got up and went through the opening, which was just big enough for him to slide in. 

The door closed and Papyrus blinked as his eyes adjusted. Movement caught his attention and he looked to the owner of the deep warm laugh that he already loved. In front of him was a goat monster, much like the Queen. This one was taller and had a beard, but he was the same species. “your….the king?” every monster knew the story of how the King had left the Queen after their children died. The goat monster looked sad as he nodded “Please though, treat me as your friend, and call me Asgore.” Papyrus felt a….familiarity with that name. He smiled and nodded in agreement “i’m papyrus” he held out a hand to the goat monster.

Asgore blinked in….surprise? Then he smiled and shook the offered hand. Despite the paw being humongous, the grip didn’t hurt at all. It was warm and quite nice, Papyrus grinned and reluctantly let go of the paw. “so uh, i got the tacos….” he took the plate out of his inventory and Asgore nodded before heading down the hall. Papyrus followed, still having that sense of familiarity. It got stronger once they were in the house proper which was connected through a set of stairs. He set the tacos down on the table and looked around. It was small, but nice. Down a hall were three bedrooms, one for Asgore, on where Toriel had once slept and one for their first child. Papyrus scratched his head, it was the same setup as the Queens house. “Please, have a seat friend” Asgore said, setting two cups of tea on the table. Papyrus grinned and sat, taking his cup and holding it as Asgore ate the tacos.

Papyrus watched and did his best not to laugh as Asgore’s face scrunched up. “oops, forgot to warn you that his cooking….is not the best. you can spit it out if you want” Asgore seemed torn, and in the end swallowed the food. Papyrus opened his jaw in shock “hey, don’t force yourself!” Asgore continued to eat until the tacos were gone, and Papyrus was flabbergasted. “oh man, don’t blame me if you get sick.” Papyrus sipped some of his tea, and froze at the taste. It was…. He set the cup down gently and stared at the table.

“Well, it was made by your brother, and you eat it all the time yes?” Asgore asked, causing Papyrus to focus on the goat monster. “well, yea, but i have no stomach” his spirit was not really behind the joke. It was pretty clear that Asgore could tell that much. “...what was his name again? Your brother?” the gentle giant asked. “sans.” Papyrus answered, and watched many emotions flicker in the old kings gaze. “He is your brother….” Asgore seemed confused, so Papyrus nodded. “....is he short?” Papyrus found himself staring after the question was asked, but he nodded again.

“...he was one of the humans, was he not?” Asgore asked. Papyrus felt frozen “y-yea….” Sans had been the first human that he had killed himself. He formed his hand into a fist, and he looked back to the tea “he had a dark blue soul….integrity” Silence fell and he took a drink of tea. Anything to calm him a bit. “He said he came here to find his brother when he was a human. The one who fell before him….Papyrus, with the soul of bravery.” 

Papyrus dropped his cup with a clatter. The tea spilled over the plate, table, and some on his lap. His wide sockets went to the male across from him. Asgore was smiling at him kindly, and had perhaps told this information to not make him angry….but to help him. “.....” Papyrus couldn’t believe it, he had found answers to questions he had had for a long time from the most unlikely source. He had known he had been human….but…. “we….were brothers then. that’s why it felt so...right to be brothers now.” he looked to the table and saw his spill “aw man, i made a mess….”

Papyrus started cleaning it and heard Asgore move to help. They got it cleaned up everything except his pants, which were soaked. “i can’t go home like this.” he rubbed the back of his head “sans would have a cow” Asgore looked him over “I have a...way to dry them, but you need a change of clothes.” the goat monster moved down the hall towards his room “Come, my clothes might be a bit big, but they will work for now, I am sure.” Asgore said. Papyrus followed silently, watching the back of the monster. “....we don’t remember being alive….only being monsters”

Asgore paused “i know you probably figured that out...from what i told you already, but i felt i should say it.” Papyrus sighed and then chuckled “we’re like different people now….i guess.” he added, and Asgore moved again, getting to the room. They entered and Asgore went and got the clothes ready while Papyrus waited. They said silent the whole time, Papyrus because he was still a little shaken knowing more about the past. Asgore broke the silence first “The clothes are ready friend” Papyrus nodded and went to the clothes while Asgore gave him privacy. The pants were far too big, even with a belt, making him sigh. The shirt was like being in a tent. Papyrus chuckled as he caught his reflection. He did his best to make it so his shoulders were covered, making soft knots in spots to make it work.

Once that was done, he gathered his wet clothes and took them to Asgore. The goat monster gave a smile, and tried to hide his own chuckle at how ill fitting the change of clothes were. Then he went and hung the wet clothes in front of the fire. “Do not worry, they will not catch fire” Asgore assured. Papyrus nodded and tried to get comfortable in front of the fire. He looked to Asgore and sighed “you feel familiar to me though….despite everything” he said, perhaps trying to….to what? Make Asgore feel better? Why though? Besides that Asgore was nice and warm and handsome….

Papyrus blinked and looked away. “You do not need to go to such lengths friend. I understand that it was not your choice, and that you are not the same anymore. It saddens me to know that my wife has been having children killed, but I know you are doing what your job entails with no joy attached….you said so yourself, did you not?” Asgore sounded so sincere, that Papyrus looked back to the other male. Asgore was smiling warmly at him and he felt his soul pulse happily. He relaxed and gave his own smile in return.

Papyrus looked to his clothes, then back to Asgore, “not that i’m in a hurry, but how long till their dry?” he pointed his thumb to the outfit. Asgore hummed in thought “Oh at least a half hour” he replied. Papyrus nodded and yawned, he couldn’t help it. It was so warm and comfortable by the fire, in the baggy clothes. That and the presence of Asgore was just so….calming. “Are you tired, my friend? You can rest for a while, I will wake you when your clothes are dry” Asgore said. “mng….” his eyes were already closed, head resting in his hand. Slipping into a nap was easy.

\---  
Papyrus was being shaken by someone, but he grumbled and tried to turn away. He heard a deep and warm chuckle before the shaking resumed “Wake up my friend, your clothes are dry now.” Papyrus snapped awake, lying on his side near a warm fire. Asgore was shaking him, and he flushed in embarrassment. Asgore chuckled once he realized Papyrus was awake and helped him sit up. Papyrus rubbed his eyes and yawned again. “i am way too comfortable” he stood and stretched, then gathered his clothes, which were quite warm and dry.

“may i use your room again??” he asked. Asgore nodded “Yes, you may my friend” he said as well. Papyrus moved to the room and got changed, liking that his clothes felt so warm and fresh. Papyrus left Asgore’s clothes on his bed, making sure to untie his knots and smooth out the items. Then he left the room and went to Asgore again. “....now what? i have off again tomorrow….and i feel bad that i spilled that nice tasting tea” he said, and saw Asgore smile. Stars, he wanted to look at that smile forever. He felt his face warm and rubbed the back of his head. “i mean, if you want me to even come back” why was he so nervous? He heard Asgore chuckle “Of course, my friend. Come back anytime you wish to see me.” Papyrus nodded and then sighs “guess i gotta go home…” he didn’t really want to, but if he didn’t return, Sans would worry. 

Papyrus sighed again, and felt a warm paw on his shoulder. He looked to Asgore who was still smiling. “Do not worry friend, I understand you need to be with your brother.” Papyrus chuckled and relaxed “yea...i will return tomorrow.” he said, making it sound like a promise, but that was okay. Asgore nodded and led him out, opening the door for him. Papyrus went home, enjoying the warmth of his clothes as long as it lasted. He got home and Sans asked him a million questions, which he answered without telling who his new friend was. That night he slept better than he had in a long time.


	8. The Yellow Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a emotional breakdown

It wasn’t as hard to get away from Sans this time, all he had to say was he was visiting the same friend again. This time he didn’t bring tacos, leaving them at one of his brothers puzzles. Though he was sure Asgore would eat them, he didn’t really want the kind goat monster to suffer. Once he was at the doors he knocked, not bothering to sit as he waited. The knock was answered faster, and Asgore peeked out looking...upset.

“Howdy, my friend, I know we were supposed to visit but….” he moved slightly showing a kid. Papyrus felt his soul clench as he stared at the human. “As you can see, we have this little one here…..they wish to return home” Asgore continued. Papyrus looked to him then to the kid again. “.....” He didn't like where this conversation was going.  
“You could watch over her, could you not?” Asgore asked, and Papyrus looked to the goat monster again. A trusting smile met his gaze, making him feel conflicted. He could help the kid, it was within his power...but it was against what he was supposed to do. It could be considered treason.

Still...he didn't want to kill the kid…. Papyrus sighed heavily and nodded “sure” the smile at his response was more than worth it. Papyrus looked to the kid and offered his hand “come on, i know a shortcut” the child seemed hesitant, but with encouragement from Asgore took the offered hand and stepped out into the snow. The door closed once the kid was outside, and Papyrus looked to the shivering child “let's get you warmed up” he winked and teleported them to Hotlands, in a spot past where a well known fire elemental lived, but before the apartment building near the core.

They waited there until the child stopped shivering, and then Papyrus got ready to teleport again before the kid spoke up. “Can we please not do that again?” she asked, looking up at him.Papyrus blinked then rubbed the back of his head “ah...sure kid, we can walk the rest of the way, it's not too far” The little girl looked relieved, and they started walking. It really wasn't far, just through the apartment building, then to the core. The elevator wasn't working so it took a bit to figure out the paths-which constantly changed-to the path that led to a second elevator that went to the capital. 

Papyrus was mostly glad that they didn't run into any other monsters. It was quiet here, and the reached where the first elevator would have gone. The door was held open by a bar “what the?” Papyrus went to investigate, leaving the human alone. It should be safe enough between here and the capital that the kid would be safe while he removed the bar.  
Papyrus didn't notice the kid continue forward, and didn't know anything was wrong until he heard a loud this and a yell of surprise. Papyrus turned and saw the kid was gone, slight panic set in as he went to the exit of the core, only to find his way blocked off. What the?? Another tell was let loose, this one of pain “kid!” 

Papyrus tried to teleport, but nothing happened. He could only go to rooms he had seen before...and they had recently changed some parts of the core. Cursing he pounded on the wall blocking his path, and even sent some bones at it...but it didn't budge, and seemed resistant to magic. Papyrus was stuck there, not knowing what was happening on the other side, only that it couldn't have been a good thing, with the way that the kids yells stayed consistent. Papyrus was frustrated, he should have watched the kid closer! What would Asgore think if---

His thoughts were broken by the wall rising and letting him past, but he didn't move. He didn't have to. In front of him was a robot, a yellow soul floating in a jar….and Undyne clutching the jar to her chest. The child was on the ground, dead. He had failed his new friend...he had failed the kid...and he had failed himself. Papyrus felt his legs give out, and the room spun in his vision. He gripped at his head, then teleported...he didn't care where he ended up, or it he got stuck in that odd void he briefly traveled through when taking his shortcuts. As long as he wasn't there. Magic rushed around him, flashes of places...home, no….Muffets, definitely not. 

Papyrus squeezed his eyes shut, somewhere safe, somewhere he could pour out the grief tearing at his soul. He reappeared somewhere warm, didn't care where it was and started crying. He just let it all out while curled up and still clutching his head. Why had Undyne lied to him? She had said the robot would help their research, not go against it. Papyrus coughed a little as he tried to breath past his sobs. A sound came from nearby, but he ignored it in his grief. Undyne had looked right at him, holding that yellow soul. Justice….that's what yellow meant. There had been no justification for what she had done.

Someone picked him up, warmth surrounded him more as he was cradled easily a hand stroking his head and deep rumbling sounds of soothing coming from the one holding him. Asgore...it had to be the goat monster, no one else could hold him so easily and have that deep voice. Papyrus’s breath hitched, and his body moved on its own, his hands going to clutch at the one trying to comfort him. Then he released loud ugly sobs, not caring what was thought of him, he even tried to talk while going to the edge of hyperventilating. “i...couldn't stop it….i was blocked off!” he coughed a little more. “my magic...was useless...i couldn't s-save her...stars….why did she have t-to die?” He wheezed and heard Asgore hushing him.

“It is all right friend….” Asgore said softly. Papyrus strengthened his grip on this huge, gentle, and kind monster. How could this be all right? He had said he would watch her….and had failed. Papyrus shook his head, it would never be all right. Six kids were dead, and he had killed half of them. They only needed one more soul to be free. Papyrus didn't care...he had failed, and he had the blood of innocent kids on his hands. He was worthless. “hnk!” he clutched at his chest as a huge sharp pain erupted from there...from his soul. He opened his eyes, and let go of Asgore as the bigger male moved to check him. He heard a gasp and then felt a warm paw over his chest. After that he blacked out, feeling healing magic going to his soul.

===  
Asgore had been at the doors when he heard a sound from upstairs. He had decided earlier that he would wait for Papyrus at the doors, but now the sound was turning into a constant thing, and his curiosity grew. Asgore followed the sound, which sounded like crying. This made him walk a little faster. Coughing was mixed in by the time he got to his living room. There on his floor was a shaking and sobbing skeleton. He went to Papyrus and lifted the tall monster easily...almost too easily, Papyrus was lighter than he expected. Asgore started to try and soothe the other monster, who clung onto him while sobbing loudly. Asgore didn't know the monster very well...but we'll enough to know only a few things could make him this upset.

Papyrus started talking between his sobs, confirming the top most reason Asgore had thought of. The human child was dead, but the way that Papyrus was crying and his brief telling of what had happened...well, Asgore couldn't blame the skeleton for what had happened. Asgore hushed him “It is all right friend....” He said gently, and felt the grip on him become stronger. Asgore watched the other monster and was still surprised when Papyrus gripped at his chest, looking to be in pain. Asgore moved on instinct, checking Papyrus over.

Papyrus   
HP 0.5/1  
ATK 1  
DEF 1  
*feels worthless 

Asgore gave a gasp, such low HP! And it had been cut in half just from the skeletons current state of mind. Asgore placed a paw on the others male’s chest, sending healing as Papyrus passed out. Asgore focused on healing the poor monsters soul, sending feelings of kindness to it. Wanted, useful, loved. Those were the feelings he wanted the soul to feel. Papyrus stopped shaking in moments, his body soon going limp in a deep sleep. Asgore kept the healing up until his friends HP was fully back at one. It took longer than he liked, but it finally did reach that point. Asgore sighed and studied the sleeping skeleton, wiping the tears away with his thumb. 

Papyrus was so small compared to him, but was still tall enough to reach his shoulder. Not many monsters could come even that close to his height. Papyrus was young compared to Asgore, but was an adult by monster standards….probably by human standards as well. Asgore had only known this skeleton on a personal level for less than a day, and yet….  
Asgore sighed and kissed the skeletons forehead “I do not blame you….” He said softly, and a sigh escaped past the skeletons teeth. Asgore drew away only slightly, just wanting to take in this man's image. He noticed dark shadows around the skeletons eye sockets, which when open were always only about half open and held a lazy gaze.

Papyrus was thin, perhaps more than Asgore had first thought, it was hard to tell when he only had seen the tall monster in a baggie hoodie and some of his own clothes….which had made Papyrus look absolutely ridiculous. Papyrus loved knock knock jokes and puns, and had talked his worries out with no fear of judgement at the doors to the outside world. Papyrus also hated his jobs….or rather the main part of them which was killing children. Since Asgore knew this, he could forgive Papyrus for what happened to the recent child. Papyrus had been upset enough that it had affected his soul...that spoke enough for the poor monster. Asgore sighed and stood with Papyrus, taking him to Asriel’s old room.

Asgore had done this with the human Papyrus as well...he shook his head and laid the skeleton down then felt laughter bubble up. Papyrus was too tall for the bed, his legs from the knee down dangling over the edge. This would not do...Asgore lifted the skeleton again and moved him to his own room. There was also Tori’s room...but Asgore didn't have the heart to enter there, let alone let Papyrus borrow that bed. His own bed would have to do for now. Asgore laid him down gently and covered him with blankets. Then he took a seat nearby to make sure that Papyrus didn't….no he wouldn't even finish the thought. He was sure that Papyrus would wake….he wasn't sure what he would do if the other monster didn't wake up. 

Sighing Asgore settled in his seat, ready to keep up a watchful eye on the sleeping skeleton in his bed.

\---  
Three days passed, and now Asgore had to admit to himself that Papyrus may have fallen. The skeleton didn't move, or make any indication that he heard Asgore when he spoke soft words of kindness and encouragement to the monster. Papyrus just lay there, at the very least breathing….but that was all. Asgore was admittedly not overly surprised at the current state of the skeleton. He was more surprised that no one had come looking for him. Papyrus had a life, three jobs...and a brother. Yet, no one had come to the ruin doors to see if Papyrus was here. Asgore sighed and rubbed at the skeletons forehead. “I fear you have fallen friend.” He spoke, frowning sadly “It is most upsetting. I already miss your jokes…” Asgore closed his eyes, listening to the sound of steady breathing. The sound of the man he loved, dying. 

….

The man he loved? Asgore barely knew this monster, had known him better as a human child...and that was a bit awkward to think about now that he realized his true feelings. Asgore would age slower than most monsters...except for maybe…. His eyes snapped open. Skeletons! They were known for unnaturally long lives compared to other monsters. Perhaps because of the way they were...made? Asgore wasn't sure. He looked to Papyrus and smiled. It didn't matter… “I..this may sound silly, but I have grown to love you in this short time. I know we barely know each other...and you are….” He swallowed and closed his eyes again. “Please wake up, I love you...I don't want you to leave”

Silence fell and he moved, keeping his eyes closed. Then he felt a hand in on top of his own, one that was smaller, but just as warm despite being bones. Asgore opened his eyes and looked to Papyrus who was looking right back at him with a tired smile. “heya...those are some interesting words to wake up to.” Stars! He was awake! He was alive! Asgore felt tears prick his eyes and scooped up Papyrus in a hug. “whoa!” the skeleton exclaimed, making him chuckle past tears of joy. “You're awake...I was so worried…” he admitted, still holding the frail yet strong skeleton. He felt a hand pat his back before the big was cautiously returned.

“yup, mr lazybones is awake...and well…” Papyrus paused, and his hold gained more confident “i love you too big guy” the words brought warmth to Asgore’s soul, and he nuzzled Papyrus gently while the skeleton chuckled. They kept their hold for a while, until Papyrus fell asleep again. Asgore gave a light huff, but smiled and lay the skeleton down. This time Papyrus looked to be in a more natural sleep, so that was at least good. Asgore chuckled and kissed the skeletons forehead, this time gaining a happy sigh from the other. Papyrus also turned over to his side, taking in deep and even breaths. Definitely asleep, and Asgore shook his head before standing with a stretch. He went to get some food since the danger of Papyrus dusting had passed, and maybe take a shower.


	9. Asgore and Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**  
> Please feel free to skip it or stop reading this fan fic if that makes you feel uncomfortable :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far! It has really helped my motivation with this

Papyrus had been surprised the first time he woke, hearing Asgore say that he loved him. It was hard to believe, but warmed his soul to no end. They shared a hug, and he hadn't meant to fall back asleep, but his body and soul begged for it. He slept peacefully and woke up later feeling a bit more refreshed. Papyrus was aware that the shower was running as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. A shower wasn't a bad idea, especially since he couldn't think of the last time he had had one. Papyrus stood and stretched, grunting as bones popped. Then he sat on the foot of the bed listening to Asgore hum while showering.Papyrus smiles and sighed in content, it had been a good idea to come here after all.

Papyrus heard the shower squeak off, and found himself wondering if Asgore used a towel or fire magic to dry off, and how long it took him to dry off either way. These thoughts were broken when Asgore opened the bathroom door, only wearing a towel. The goat monster froze, and Papyrus could only stare. What parts he could see were covered in white fluffy fur, still slightly wet from the shower.

Papyrus looked up to meet the gaze of the man he loved and smiled. “forget your clothes?” He asked calmly. Asgore rubbed the back of his head “I uh, usually change in here” he seemed embarrassed and Papyrus stood. “i see...speaking of changing, i’d like a shower of my own” he tugged on his hoodie “these could use a cleaning too i’m sure...mind if i borrow some of your clothes again?” he asked. Asgore relaxed and smiled, and nodded before gathering him some humongous clothes. Papyrus took them and went into the bathroom to take his own shower.

\---  
Papyrus took a longer shower than normal, feeling warmer than before. He wondered vaguely what day it was, and then decided he would have to ask Asgore. Once out of the shower he used a extra towel to dry off, and then dressed the best he could in the overly big clothes. He had to tie knots again, but it was really the only way to keep halfway modest in the outfit. Papyrus checked his reflection with a neutral expression. It was the same as always, but he could see a light flush starting to form on his cheek bones. He sighed and left the bathroom, once out he saw that Asgore was already dressed and sitting at a desk writing in a journal.

“hey...um what day is it?” he asked, fiddling with the top he was wearing. Asgore looked to him and thought for a bit “It is the sixth.” Papyrus felt a cold sinking. The kid had died on the third, he was sure...so he had been out of the count for three whole days. No wonder Asgore had been upset. Papyrus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “okay….i uh...don’t know how to say this, but your probably gonna notice if i stick around….” he felt embarrassed for some reason, even though it was a normal thing. “i uh….am gonna go into my heat soon” 

The look on Asgore’s face was both funny and not funny at the same time. Papyrus shuffled his feet, which were bare for now until his socks were clean. “just….thought i should tell ya…..” he trailed off and found the floor very interesting in that moment. Awkward silence filled the room, and Papyrus was too embarrassed to look back up. He heard Asgore move, then he was scooped up into a hug. Papyrus made a sound of some sort and felt his face warm “Thank you for telling me, please allow me to help you if you are in need of it.” 

Welp, he was sure his whole face was just blush now. “uuuuuh, sure.” he would likely only think of Asgore anyways, now that their feeling were known to each other. “it won’t be bad until...tomorrow likely.” at least that’s how it usually worked. Asgore released him and chuckled “Of course, and please relax Papyrus, you will not be harmed here.” he said. Papyrus chuckled “i don’t fear that asgore….it’s just embarrassing to admit outloud that i’t my time to uh….mate.” he rubbed the back of his skull and Asgore nodded in understanding. 

Papyrus did relax more after that though, his clothes were being cleaned and he could still stay at this house for now. Honestly he was afraid to leave, since Undyne had seen him right after the kid had been…. He sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Everyone in the Underground probably thought he was a traitor by now. At least here he was safe, and had Asgore as company. They ate together and drank tea together, Papyrus read the books on the shelf, though he felt he had already read them all. He did his best to ignore the rising heat, and the feeling at his pelvis that kept bothering him.

By the end of the night he knew he was in a bad shape. Asgore led him to the room, saying he could still sleep in Asgore’s bed. Asgore turned to leave, but Papyrus stopped him. “....do you….uh are you still willing to help me?” he flushed but kept eye contact. Asgore blinked and smiled in understanding, closing the door so that they were alone inside. “uh...this is….my first so uh…..yea.” he said, and Asgore frowned then looked as if he understood “Oh! Are you sure...you want me to…?” he asked rather shyly, it was actually damn cute. “stars yes” Papyrus said, smiling and hugging Asgore “i trust you big guy….let’s make love.” he was scooped up and taken to the bed. 

Asgore laid him down gently, and he got out of the big clothes, knowing the knots better. The clothes slid off of him easily, and he was bare boned in front of Asgore. The goat monster looked him over, eyes lingering on the gathering magic at Papyrus’s pelvis, which hadn’t taken a true form yet. “Your so handsome” Asgore said softly and bent down. Soft kisses started raining down on his face, then on his neck which made soft gasps come from him, then to his shoulders. Asgore moved a hand, rubbing rubbing his chest, Papyrus gasped loused and his back arched as heat exploded under the touch. “Oh my, so eager….” Asgore said, rubbing his hip next. Papyrus felt his hips buck into the touch, and he moaned. 

Stars he was already unraveling. Asgore withdrew and Papyrus felt the loss of warmth first. He watched as Asgore undressed, proving that what the towel had hidden was just as furry….the member there was already big despite being limp at the moment. Asgore got on the bed, his huge hands by Papyrus’s head, his eyes meeting Papyrus’s own. “Are...you really sure Papyrus, we can wait until our relationship deepens if you wish i---” Papyrus cut him off with a kiss, forming a tongue quickly and liking against Asgore’s mouth. Asgore gave a small gasp, then opened his mouth, allowing the tongue entrance. 

Their tongues played around with each other, Asgore’s taking more dominance, but Papyrus didn’t mind. Papyrus moved his hands, rubbing down Asgore’s back, liking the way the fur felt under his boney fingers. He shivered and pressed against the goat monster the best he could. Asgore parted their kiss and then moved downwards, Papyrus panted slightly as he watched the best he could. Asgore ended up at his pelvis, where the magic was still swirling. Then Agroe started licking there, even though the magic wasn’t properly formed. Papyrus gasped and his back arched, hands gripping at the bed underneath him. 

“s-stars!” he gasped out, and his eyes grew hazy, mouth opening as Asgore continued his ministrations via tongue. Papyrus continued to gasp and moan and lose himself more and more until his magic finally formed into a wet and dripping vagina. Asgore drew back as it formed, while Papyrus shook with pleasure. “s….stars, asgore….please….hahhh….take me” Asgore moved, and Papyrus noticed that the goat monsters cock was fully erect. Papyrus shivered, and felt his vagina spurt more wetness. Oh he wanted that inside him so badly, he spread his legs out so Asgore would have better entrance. 

Asgore looked him over, then carefully entered. Papyrus yelled out and his legs wrapped around Asgore’s waist. They stayed that way as Papyrus adjusted to the size of the cock within him. When Papyrus couldn’t handle the stillness anymore, he tightened his grip with his legs “a-asgore...move!” Asgore chuckled and started to pump in and out of him, picking up the pace as Papyrus screamed and yelled in pleasure. “Oh...Papyrus, your so perfect!” Asgore said, while still pumping into the skeleton. Papyrus had lost all real thought already, calling out Asgore’s name with each entry. He didn’t notice when his soul came out of his rib cage, dripping in pleasure and calling out for Asgore’s soul.

Asgore answered it eagerly, and Papyrus felt like he would fall apart with pleasure. A few moments later he reached his climax, and felt their souls bond at the same time. Asgore came inside him, as he rode out Papyrus’s orgasm. Papyrus went lack against the bed and huffed while sweating. Asgore lay on top of him, which wasn’t as heavy as he had thought it would be. His soul came back to him and he blinked blearily before falling asleep, his body spent for the night. 

\---  
When Papyrus woke, he was on his side, and cuddled up to Asgore. He smiled, then remembered that he had seen his soul come back, and had not even realized it had left his rib cage. Cautiously he left the goat monsters side, and went to the bathroom quietly. Once inside he summoned out his soul and blinked. The signs of binding were on it, causing him to flush deeply. Their souls had actually?! Papyrus wasn’t sure whether to feel happy or shocked at this fact. He let his soul slide back into his body and sighed. 

His heat wasn’t over yet, they would probably have a repeat of last night, and Papyrus wouldn’t mind that. Yet….he felt that they should at least talk about where this might lead to….maybe. The skeleton stretched and then left the restroom, and went back to the bed. Asgore was awake, and smiled at him when he returned. Papyrus smiled back, then climbed on to the bed, snuggling up to Asgore’s warmth quickly. “So….did you see our soul binding?” Asgore asked and Papyrus sputtered. Asgore chuckled and nuzzled him “Do not worry, I did it willingly” Papyrus hid his face in embarrassment. 

Asgore chuckled again and rubbed his skull gently, Papyrus moved his head to look at the goat monster. Not all monsters could bond together, it took deep feelings of love… That meant that they truly loved each other...but…. “aren’t you bond to the queen?” he watched as Asgore frowned, then smiled again “Ah….about that, monsters are able to have children without a soul bond.” the words were soft...well soft for Asgore. Papyrus thought about those words, then his sockets widened. “you….had a child without the bond?” he asked, hardly able to believe it.

Asgore nodded and then gave a sad smile “It is not that I did not love Toriel...but...well our marriage had always been for diplomatic reasons….our souls tried to bond….but it failed” silence fell, Papyrus was still too surprised to say anything, and Asgore seemed morose. Finally Papyrus relaxed with a smile, giving Asgore a soft kiss “hey, it’s not your fault it failed. i can honestly say that your soul felt wonderful, so it wasn’t your fault.” Asgore smiled and nuzzled him again. They stayed in bed the rest of the day, Asgore ‘taking care of him’ several times as his heat started to peak more.

Papyrus felt blissful after each time, and honestly couldn’t be happier. He was even starting to wonder what a kid between them would look like...it normally wouldn’t be possible for monsters of the same gender to have young...at least not without a surrogate. Papyrus was a skeleton though, and his parts had already proved that they could copy either gender as the two made love. He could carry a child. Yet...he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, or if that would make Asgore happy. They also still had the issue of the fact that the final child might still fall. If that happened, monsters could finally leave the Underground. 

Papyrus didn’t really want the seventh human to fall….but his hopes had been smashed already on that front. Still it was nice to think over such a child as they turned in for the night, and he had warm dreams of such a child through the night…..

The next morning something felt different, but Papyrus couldn’t place a finger on it. His heat was almost done, at it’s highest peak, and he had no issue asking for Asgore when it got too unbearable. The goat monster seemed as eager as he was, which surprisingly pleased him to no end. They stayed in bed again, since Papyrus was more needy on his last day. Asgore didn’t seem to mind. They were together, and that was enough for both monsters in the moment, so another day and night passed with them showing their love to each other in the huge bed. 

When morning came, both took a shower together, and Papyrus found out that Asgore used mostly fire magic to dry off. Papyrus’s usual clothes were clean, so he dressed in those. Then he found himself at the ruins exit, unsure on when he had decided to come here. He felt Asgore come behind him “....you wish to leave?” it was a sad sounded question. Papyrus shook his head “nah….i don’t think there’s anything out there for me. i just feel like….something is wrong” that feeling of something different, a feeling he couldn’t explain. 

Asgore drew him into a light hug from behind, and Papyrus sighed, placing a hand on the other male’s arm. The world past the doors wasn’t his anymore. He had already been gone from it for six days, and no one had come looking for him….not even Sans. Thinking of his brother did cause a pang of sadness, but if the energetic skeleton wasn’t looking for him then….well he could only guess what Sans may think. Papyrus closed his eyes and leaned against Asgore’s warmth, here he was safe, and happy…. He was sure that Sans was fine on his own…..

Yea...Sans was fine.


	10. Small Announcment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how I feel atm

Hey guys!   
I am happy that so many have left kudos and seem to like reading this story.  
I want your honest opinion though....I honestly feel like I am rushing through the story a bit.   
Especially with the next few chapters I wrote, I just feel like maybe I am just trying to get to the end and am not putting much effort into what actually happens.  
When I read over it though, I can't really think of how to expand upon it.

So here is my question. Should I continue and look for someone to help me out on the parts I am having issues with? 

Or should I just stop the story and give up on writing?? 

Please comment below with your opinions guys!!

Again, thank you for reading it up to now  
~Ash


	11. Hoi! I'm Tem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans without Papyrus again....and a new friend?

Ten days….Papyrus had been missing for ten days. Sans was more down spirited than usual. Not even his training could distract him from wondering what had happened. In the last ten days he had been training and also searching for his brother. An announcement was made that the royal scientist wanted to reveal something to the underground, but Sans didn’t really care about that. He had already searched everywhere he could think of for Papyurs. Including all of his brothers stations. Alphys tried to cheer him up, and had even helped search the areas Sans wasn’t as familiar left, but not even his Captain and friend had found anything. Muffet’s was holding a costume party that Alphys convinced him to go to. Sans just had no heart for it, but still came up with a costume, and commissioned the tailor Grillby to make it. It would be done in time for the party… Sans didn’t care though. The house felt so empty without his brother around. 

Time past, and he got his costume. Sans put it on and felt a little better, he looked like a proper guard now! The party was a success, and the royal scientist announced her new invention, a robot that would entertain the masses on television. That seemed interesting…. Sans went to Alphys’s house for training like usual, and she said his costume looked rad. Sans decided to keep wearing it, despite that the party was over now. More time passed….equaling a month since Papyrus just vanished. Sans had decided his brother wasn’t coming back, and that saddened him, but he didn’t show it as much anymore. He needed to act like his cheerful self! One day on his way back to his house, he saw the Queen. She was in waterfall, looking over some echo flowers with a sad expression on her face. Sans was frozen, he had only seen the Queen a few times, but she hadn’t looked this sad before. For some reason he wanted to cheer her up, but at the same time she seemed like she wanted to be alone. 

Sans started to continue on his way, bumping into one of the flowers, which of course spoke the last thing it had heard, causing a chain reaction from the surrounding flowers. “sorry sans….” he froze, his brothers voice echoing in the chamber, and causing tears to prick at his eye sockets. How long had the message been there? How would his brother know he would come this way? Had his brother actually been there just moments before, said the message and vanished?? Papyrus could do that with his magic. Sans fell to his knees, crying as the voice continued to echo. What did he mean ‘sorry’? Sorry for leaving him alone? Sorry that he had been gone for so long that Sans had accepted that his brother might be dead? Sans hit another flower in a brief burst of anger, it was pointless to say sorry! 

“i can’t return….”

Sans stared at the second flower...it had been a bit separated from the first, so it hadn’t picked up on the echo. Sans got up and went further down the path hitting flowers as he walked. “i messed up bad.” said the next, then “i betrayed my job” Sans frowned, wondering what that meant before “i didn’t kill the human.” What? Why would Papyrus kill a human?! That wasn’t his brother’s job. Sans started to run, just to get to the next flower faster, they were further apart now. “if i returned….” said the next, and Sans was getting frustrated with the short sentences. “i would be considered a traitor” Sans felt disbelief wash over him, and he raced to the next flower. “so….i’m staying with my friend” Sans was huffing now, feeling out of breath “the one i gave your tacos to….” Sans took a brief break to catch his breath, then moved on again. “i am safe here, and you are safe there” Sans huffed at the flower, going to the next “i love you bro” Sans felt a grip on his soul as he reached the last flower on the path “goodbye”

Sas felt his world sink as he was once again on his knees. The goodbye felt so final, and his brother had said he loved him. “How…” he said shakily, then hit the ground with a fist “HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE AND JUST NOW EXPLAIN?!” he shouted, then started sobbing. It wasn’t fair! Papyrus hadn’t even faced him in person, trusting on the flowers to say his final message…. Sans couldn’t understand it…. Maybe he didn’t want to understand it. He still didn’t know what his brother meant by being considered a traitor. Sans hadn’t heard anything like that, surely Alphys would tell him something like that?

Sighing he moved, going to the flower before the last one, sitting on the ground and hugging his knees before flicking the flower with magic. “i love you bro” Sans hit it over and over, crying as his brothers voice said those words. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for, and didn’t care. He was brought back to reality by a warm paw resting on his shoulder. Sans numbly looked to the owner, only to find the Queen looking at him with a sad smile. Sans got up on his feet with a start “YOUR MAJESTY!” he straightened himself out quickly “WHAT A SURPRISE! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED HELP WITH MAYBE??” 

The Queen had withdrawn her hand when he stood, and now they both rested in front of her. “Are you Sans? Your brother spoke of you often” she said, and he felt his pretend smile falter. His brother had spoken with the Queen? “I can tell you are confused...I believe I can explain...if you would like me to?” the Queen said, still holding that same sad looking smile. Sans nodded, and then the Queen started to explain everything.

\----  
Sans returned home, feeling tired and washed out. He sat on the couch and stared ahead blankly. The Queen had filled him in on a lot of things. None of it that he had ever known before. Like that Papyrus was the judge, and it had been his brother’s job to kill the fallen humans and collect the souls. Or that his brother had worked with Undyne, but that Undyne had apparently strayed from the original goal given them by the Queen. The only reason that Undyne was still the scientist was that the Queen had made her promise to continue the real work they were supposed to be doing.

Papyrus wasn’t considered a traitor, but nor did the Queen wish for him to return if he didn’t want to. She had forced him to do enough...according to what she had said. Now that Sans knew all of this, he couldn’t blame Papyrus for what he had done. At least he knew Papyrus was alive and safe. That was better than knowing nothing. He sighed and closed his eyes. The Queen said she wouldn’t appoint a new judge, but had asked him of a favor. If he saw a human, it would be his job to make sure it lived until it came to the throne room. 

Sans had agreed in a numb far away sort of way, and now he wondered if he should have promised such a thing. Oh well, too late now. 

\---  
The next day things changed. Sans went about his normal routine, but a feeling hung in the air...like something bad was going to happen. Sans tried his best to shake off the feeling, and went through his day like normal. Then the next...and the next. It was then that he met a new friend. It was not a monster he had met before, a small dog looking creature name Temmie. Though apparently they liked being called Tem. Temmie wanted to help people, and Sans quickly agreed to help Tem do this. So they went around helping others, Sans pointing out who certain monsters were since Tem had said that she was new to the small town of Snowdin. 

The small town wasn’t enough, so Sans took Tem to Waterfall, and then even to Hotlands. Tem asked what was past the core, but Sans honestly didn’t know. He hadn’t ever gone past the core. “THE CAPITAL I THINK? AND THEN WHERE TORIEL LIVES” Tem asked a few more questions, which Sans answered the best he could. By the time they were done helping who they could, it was late and Sans was ready to turn in for the night. So the two parted ways, and Sans slept at home…..

\----  
The next day things changed. Sans went about his normal routine, but a feeling hung in the air...like something bad was going to happen. Sans tried his best to shake off the feeling, and went through his day like normal. Then the next...and the next. It was then that he met a new friend. It was not a monster he had met before, a small dog looking creature name Temmie. Though apparently they liked being called Tem. Tem wanted to get to know people better, since they were new to town, and Sans agreed to help.

Tem asked a lot of questions about each monster, and Sans happily relayed what information he knew about them. This didn’t seem to be enough for Tem, they wanted to meet everyone in the underground. Sans helped the best he could, but didn’t have enough information. Tem seemed annoyed by this, but let it pass. By the time Sans told Tem about the monsters he knew about, and they met the ones he didn’t know about, it was late, and Sans was tired. So the two parted ways and Sans slept at home….

===  
Rinse repeat, rinse repeat. Tem was getting bored of this. Sometimes she met Sans earlier, but he always acted the same no matter what happened, as long as Tem played nice. Since they were bored of the skeleton they explored areas that Sans didn’t even know about. They found the ruins and got in with magic, They found out that the former King lived here with...another skeleton? It turned out to be the brother of Sans, he was lazy and uninteresting. Tem explored the rest of the ruins, being nice to all the monsters and getting what information they could about everyone they could.

It was night when they were finished, and they reset again. This time they tried actually talking to the two living in Home. Asgore was open and kind and talked to them easily. Papyrus seemed chatty enough, but there was something about him that seemed...off. It bothered Tem to no end. Papyrus was too relaxed, and told bad pun with Asgore, but there was something more there that Tem couldn’t figure out, no matter how many times they tried to. Deciding it was a dead end, Tem decided to try going past the core. That was a bit more interesting. Sans was right about the capitol being past it, and Tem did indeed find the Queen. Toriel was kind of like Asgore, but not like the former King at the same time. The Queen treated Tem like a equal, and it took several repeats to find out everything about the female goat monster. 

Tem was bored again, they knew everything about everyone when they played nice. Tem started to wonder what would happen if she killed everyone. Tem thought it would be fun to start with the monsters in the ruins, creating a new SAVE there before they started. Killing monsters was easy, they didn’t even put up a fight. Still Tem continued, just wanting to know if they could kill everyone, including Asgore and Papyrus. It took a little longer than they expected to get to the two males home, but that was okay.

Tem went after Asgore first, being lucky in the fact that the two males were separated for once. Once the old man was dust Tem heard a sound behind them then---  
They were at the start of the ruins again. “What?” how were they here, what had happened? Tem had killed Asgore and then….a sound from behind and….then they were here. Had Papyrus killed them??? HOW?! A grin formed on Tem’s face and they started again. One by one the monster fell to their attacks, it didn’t take as long to get to the house, since they knew where all the monsters would be.

Inside the home, they were a little more cautious. Asgore was still alone, and Tem once again overpowered him, then the sound...and Tem dodged. Three bones landed into the tiled floor instead of Tem. HA! They faced Papyrus, whose magic threw them off. One eye was glowing orange, and the look on his face. Papyrus made a motion with his hand and Tem felt bones pierce them from below before---

Back at the start again. Tem was shaking, not in fear...but in excitement! Papyrus was more interesting than Tem had thought!! Laughing they started again. Monsters fell easily, they got to the house and….Papyrus was waiting at the entrance, magic already at full blast. Tem had barely registered that Papyrus had changed things when---

Tem was back at the start. They stayed still, trying to process what had happened. Papyrus had been in a different spot this time. Tem had killed Asgore two times before that though...so maybe a fluke? A slight change since Tem was at the house earlier? That had to be it. There was no way that the lazy skeleton remembered what had happened….but his magic had already been ready when Tem arrived…. Curiosity won Tem over and they started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2u7t005)


	12. Tem vs Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *you look frustrated

Monsters killed, a little slower this time, and arrived at the house and…..Papyrus was waiting there, leaning against the door frame lazily. “been busy huh?” he asked in that lazy tone that Tem hated. He pushed himself off the door frame. “that look on your face, it’s the expression of someone who has died three times” the words sunk in like a weight. He did remember! How though? It shouldn’t be possible!!!! “i’m guessing your the reason that this week seems to be on a loop? you can only go to a certain point behind...interesting.” Tem was frozen, processing his words as his magic flared to life “you made a mistake killing my man” then Temmie saw bones before----

Back at the start, still frozen. Papyrus….against all odds, that lazy skeleton remembered all their resets, and had figured out part of how they worked. He was also way stronger than they had thought...seeing as he had killed them with one hit every time so far. Tem wasn’t sure what to do now, and that was actually a little….exciting. They couldn’t predict what Papyrus could do. They didn’t know his set of attacks...beside that they were made of bone. Tem in that moment, decided to change tactics slightly. This time they didn’t kill anyone, and Papyrus was waiting by the tree in front of Home. 

Papyrus stared at Tem for a long moment before speaking “huh, decided not to kill anyone this time?” he said. How could he know that? Tem felt their smug smile fade away. Papyrus chuckled “think that will save you?? if you killed asgore before, you’ll do it again if or when you think my guard is down right?” Tem felt themself snarling. How did the skeleton know that? Was is it just by logic?? Silence fell, neither one moving as Tem tried to figure this situation out. Frustrated, they formed a new plan. First they needed to reset so……

\---  
Tem was back at the start and moved through the ruins cautiously. Papyrus was still in front of the tree, but hadn’t noticed them yet. Perfect. Using their magic, they arrived outside of the ruins and headed to Snowdin. If they couldn’t get past Papyrus in the normal way, they would just skip ahead of him. Straight for Sans, and then back to see how the news would affect the tall skeleton. Monsters fell almost as easily as in the ruins. It was sad really, but soon only Sans was left of the monsters in Snowdin. 

Sans seemed confused and upset by the events that Tem had caused, but Tem didn’t care. They only wanted to see the shock on Papyrus’s face when he learned his brother was dead. Tem lunged at Sans, aiming for the kill when…..bones slammed into them mid air, but they weren’t Sans’s attack. The short skeleton looked as surprised, then smiled brightly “BROTHER!!!” what? Tem turned their head, and sure enough, there he was, the expression on his face past anger. That was pure fury and Tem was starting to feel dread. Papyrus took a step forward and desperately Tem reset before---

Back at the ruins, shaking this time in fear. How had Papyrus KNOWN? Tem was sure that would work! Yet the skeleton had figure it out, despite that they had made sure he wouldn’t know!! “you seem confused” that annoying voice...from behind?? Tem turned and there he was, looking at her calmly. “this your starting point?” he looked around lazily, staring down a hall that led to where kids usually fell to. Or that was what Tem had guessed when they first saw it. Papyrus wasn’t paying attention to them….

His guard was down. Tem grinned then in a blur of movement went for the attack. Papyrus turned to face them, then vanished from in front of them. He reappeared a few feet away, and then a floating skull appeared and released a beam of white light that---

Back at the start, though Tem hadn’t really left there. Papyrus was gone in the moment, but they were sure he would return. Papyrus had seen their attack, perhaps out of the corner of his vision? Also, since when could skeletons teleport? Surely Tem was the only one who could do that??? Tem looked around as they thought, trying to see if Papyrus would arrive soon. He didn’t right away though, so Tem tried to think of a plan. Playing nice would not work anymore, Papyrus could see right through that.

Killing everyone could work, but Papyrus would kill them in the end. What if they started with the Queen, would that work? “what you thinking about?” there he was, leaning against the wall nearby. Tem glared at him “None of your business trashbag!” the dumb skeleton just shrugged at that “okay” silence fell and Tem felt conflicted. They could try killing other monsters, avoiding Sans and Asgore, then try to beat Papyrus. Those two seemed to be the only monsters he would come to the defense of. 

Tem could kill everyone else, and the skeleton would likely not bat an eye. First though…. Tem SAVED, making sure that if they did die, the skeleton would be brought back to this point with them. They doubted they would die though. Tem left with magic, deciding to start with the monsters in Waterfall. It appeared that Papyrus didn’t follow, so they had been right about him only caring about two of the pathetic souls down here. Tem killed and killed and killed, until they were challenged by Alphys. The lizard was strong, and actually beat Tem.

They were back in the ruins “having fun?” Tem growled, they had forgotten about Papyrus being here in this moment. It didn’t seem like such a fun idea anymore. Tem ignored him and changed tactics, killing all the monsters in the ruins, skipping Asgore...then killing all those in Snowdin, skipping Sans, and THEN going to Waterfall. Killing until they were challenged by Alphys. The fight was still hard, but they finally won, huffing after the workout that Alphys had given them. They looked around, still no Papyrus...so he didn’t care if this one died either? Tem shook their head and continued.

All of Hotlands, then the core, then the capital, and finally to the Queen. Toriel was strong, but had much the same attacks as Asgore. In the end, Tem won, and then went back to the beginning with magic. Papyrus was still there, and stared at them for a bit before moving from the wall. “got almost everybody this time? think i don’t care that you killed all those monsters?” he asked, walking forward towards them. His magic exploded out, four of those skulls being summoned as well as bones. Tem didn’t have a chance….

His magic was too powerful, no matter how many times Tem did this, he killed her in one or if they were really lucky, two moves. They couldn’t beat him, and that frustrated Tem. They would be locked in battle forever at this rate. Papyrus stopped counting the times Tem died, and Tem stopped counting also. Right now they were staring at each other, having been reset again, and silence filled the room. Tem was getting bored of trying. Papyrus looked the same as always. Calm, relaxed, uninterested. So frustrating! Couldn’t anything Tem do take that look off his face? Well….besides killing his brother or lover. Tem didn’t want to see that look of fury again. It was actually legitimately scary. Tired of fighting, tired of peace. The only thing Tem hadn’t tried to do was….to take the human souls. 

With the power of those souls, then she could beat him, and kill those two people he cared about. Toriel kept the souls, and Tem knew that they could kill Toriel. Yet...Tem had never seen the souls….so did the Queen hide them somehow? It would be easy for Tem to find out. They knew all they needed to know about Toriel….so they could talk her into showing them...right? Tem smiled and left Papyrus there as they put this new plan into action. This time Tem tried the peaceful route, getting to the castle without killing anyone. They met with Toriel and did their best to have her show them the souls.

Toriel refused, and of course Tem tried different ways of convincing the Queen to show her, but was still denied. They wasted so many resets trying, and were starting to get frustrated. So they tried to kill everyone-well besides the two they would know got them killed-before going to the castle. Taunting the Queen with the lost lives, trying to twist out the reveal. Still nothing, the Queen continued to refuse, even if Tem had brought her to the edge of death. It was then that she mentioned her husband….and Tem grinned evilly.

“I know your husband, he lives still. He hides in the ruins like a coward” they said, as Toriel looked to them in shock. “Oh and he has a boyfriend now! So scandalous! It’s some lazy trashbag named--” “Papyrus??” the Queen interrupted and Tem frowned. The Queen smiled sadly “Yes...I knew that is where they were.” the Queen admitted, and Tem felt herself sneer. “If they are happy together, then that is fine” the Queen said “aw, that’s sweet tor” Tem felt a chill go through them, and turned to see….of course, the skeleton. 

Papyrus wasn’t looking at them, but at Toriel. Something inside them snapped and they lunged for him. They didn’t make it, a trident pierced them before they could even touch Papyrus. “You will NOT harm my judge you demon!” the Queen called out, and then Tem saw it. Papyrus gave a new expression. One of sadness, shock and best of all dread. Tem smiled as---

Back to the start “HA! I know something new now trash…..” Papyrus was gone. Tem frowned. He should be here with her….why wasn’t he? As tem was trying to figure it out, a human entered the room. Tem looked back, slight surprise filling them before they smiled. “Hoi, I’m Tem! You’re new to the underground, aren’t you?”


	13. The Last Soul

Papyrus was surprised that he was in the house he shared with Asgore, since the creature that had been looping the week for a long time had made it so he was stuck by the old entrance to the ruins. The skeleton couldn’t take too much time to deal with his shock, and teleported to where Tem would be. The creature was in battle...with a human kid. The last soul….he had to do something, he couldn’t let another kid die. So he summoned a bone and flicked it at Tem, which knocked the demon away, but didn’t kill it. Once the demon was out of the way, Papyrus went up to the human.

“heya, sorry bout that kid, that monster has no manners” he looked the kid over with his normal calm smile. “your a human right? that’s hilarious” what was he even saying? “i’m papyrus, a skeleton, i help watch over the ruins.” he held out his hand to the human. “come on kid, i can take you to a safe place.” the child stared at him with big eyes, then slowly took his hand. He felt a slight shock, and a shiver go through him. Then he smiled and started leading the kid through the ruins, teaching them about the puzzles, and how most monsters would try to fight, but they didn’t mean any real harm, they were just scared. 

The kid was silent the whole time, but Papyrus figured they were scared. He got them to Home with no hiccups and introduced them to Asgore. The giant goat monster seemed really happy to see the kid, which made Papyrus want a child of their own even more. The kid introduced themself as Chara, and shared tea with them. Chara was a curious little thing, looking at every single thing in the house. They soon got tired though, so Asgore led them to the room that all the other children had slept in at one point. When the kid was settled down the two monsters sat at the table in silence.

“.....” Papyrus wasn’t sure what to say. They couldn’t let this kid die, but they would want to leave, like all the others had. Papyrus looked to Asgore, who looked conflicted as well, Papyrus sighed and drank more tea. It had replaced cigarettes in calming him down. Asgore didn’t like him smoking anyways. “What do we do?” Asgore asked, and Papyrus felt him watching him. Papyrus shook his head “i dunno….i could go with the kid...make sure nothing bad happens…” it was certainly an option. “No, I do not want to lose you!” Asgore said, making Papyrus look to the goat monster. “i would come back love, it’s not like their gonna chain me up...wouldn’t let them” he gave Asgore a wink. 

Asgore still looked like he was against the idea, so Papyrus sighed “fine, i won’t go.” that made Asgore relax, and they fell in silence again. Papyrus had already been out of the ruins without Asgore’s knowledge, he could probably do the same again. Still, that would feel like he was betraying Asgore’s trust, and he certainly didn’t want to do that. They couldn’t let the kid go alone….. “maybe…..sans would watch them for us? we could write him a note” he looked to Asgore who was smiling “I like that idea, let’s do that!” 

So Papyrus wrote the letter, knowing Sans would accept his writing easier. Then he gave the letter to Asgore, who would give it to the child when they left. With that issue resolved for now, the two enjoyed their time together for the rest of the night. In the morning the kid ate breakfast with them, they asked for chocolate, which made the monsters look at each other. “Well, we can get some from the city….or I can, and you watch the child?” Asgore seemed nervous leaving the child alone.

Papyrus agreed and the goat monster left, and Papyrus stayed with the kid. They started reading the books, and asked a few questions, that he answered easily. Asgore returned with the chocolate, which made the child smile so brightly that Papyrus could feel his soul melt. How could Asgore have done this seven times already? Papyrus didn’t even know if he could let this one leave without being upset. Asgore put most of the chocolate away, to be given to the kid later. Asgore spent the rest of the night playing games with Chara and turned the child in when they were tired. 

Papyrus and Asgore made love that night, mostly because Papyrus finally told Asgore that he would like a child of their own. Asgore was extremely happy at the news, and had asked if they could start trying now. Papyrus saw no reason not to, and so they spent that night making love to each other. The next day Chara wanted to play outside near the tree, both Papyrus and Asgore took turns playing games with the child. Papyrus spotted Tem at some point, but they were simply watching...for now. 

The rest of the day passed nicely, the three enjoying dinner together, Chara eating chocolate for dessert, and them going to bed after a bedtime story from Papyrus. Asgore and him also turned in, simply sleeping since Papyrus felt a little sick. The next morning Papyrus was really sick, throwing up before breakfast. He stayed in bed the rest of the day, not seeing Asgore or the child until it was bed time. Asgore brought the child in who gave him a hug, and seemed upset. Papyrus calmed their fears, saying it was probably just a bug. The child calmed and were taken to their room. 

Asgore returned after and they slept….well Asgore slept, Papyrus kept waking up, feeling feverish. The next day he felt a little better, and managed to eat some breakfast. Chara seemed glad that he was there, and asked to play outside again. Papyrus went, but mostly rested against the tree, watching as Asgore and Chara played. He also kept a eye socket out for Tem. So far time was passing normally. Papyrus had a feeling that Tem couldn’t reset anymore...though he couldn’t think of why not. Still he didn’t trust that creature as far as he could throw it. 

\---  
Papyrus woke to Chara shaking him awake, he had fallen asleep while the kid and Asgore were playing. “oh...sorry kid” he rubbed a eye and yawned, then stood and headed inside with them. They all ate dinner, Chara skipping chocolate in trade for two bedtime stories from Papyrus. Papyrus was starting to wonder why he felt so different these past few days, and didn’t know why until he took a shower that night. It was almost hard to miss, but it was there. His soul had an extra shape in it. A smaller upside down heart, what equalled a child for their species. Papyrus stared at it. That was too big to have been done when he admitted to Asgore he wanted kids. It looked to be at least a few weeks old. Papyrus put a hand to his mouth. Had it happened, when he was in heat? Papyrus closed his eyes and counted, skipping over the resets. It had to be...the time frame fit. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed...but he had been pretty stressed out with the resets. 

Papyrus opened his eyes and dried off after his shower, then peeked out the door at Asgore. When they had made love a few nights ago, Papyrus had kept a loose top on, for some reason wanting the cover. It wasn’t that Asgore hadn’t seen him naked...it had just been...something he had wanted to do. So the man he loved hadn’t seen his soul. Papyrus should tell him though, for sure. “hey asgore…?” the man in question was getting ready, and looked to him with a hum of question. Papyrus smiled, feeling nervous, then stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to Asgore. 

Papyrus took Asgore’s paw and then placed it against his own chest. “there’s something i want to show you...i just saw it myself, so that’s why i didn’t show you before….okay?” he felt timid, though he knew Asgore would be happy. Asgore nodded and Papyrus sighed, moving Asgore’s hand so it was flat in front of his chest. Then Papyrus summoned his soul out, letting it rest over Asgore’s big paw. He trusted Asgore not to crush it...not that the kind monster would do that kind of thing to begin with. 

Papyrus let go of Asgore’s hand smiling “go ahead, take a look” he said gently. Asgore blinked and drew the soul closer to his eyes. Papyrus held his breath, waiting as Asgore looked over the soul, then his eyes widened. Then a huge goofy smile formed on Asgore’s lips “Oh! That is why you were sick?” he asked, moving the soul back to Papyrus. The soul returned to him and he rubbed his chest “probably” he nodded “looks like i uh….got it when i was in heat….” he flushed and Asgore scooped him up in a gentle hug.

“I do not care! I am so happy!! We will have a child of our own, and Chara here!!” Asgore was so happy, that Papyrus couldn’t help but chuckle. They hugged and then made love to celebrate, and Asgore made sure to feed the new soul magic as well. Papyrus tossed and turned during the night. The next morning, everything seemed normal. They ate breakfast, Chara asked to play outside, they ate lunch. Then Chara asked the question both monsters had been dreading “How do I leave?” Papyrus felt floored, and a bit dizzy, he could only imagine what Asgore was feeling. Wasn’t the kid happy?? He felt his breath hitch, then small hands touched his arm gently. Papyrus blinked and looked to Chara who was smiling. “I want to set you all free. I want monsters to live with humans.” their other hand went to where his stomach would normally be “I want your child to see the sun” Papyrus was flabbergasted, and Chara looked a bit ashamed.

“I heard you last night...I was at the door after having a bad dream...but I felt so happy in hearing you would have a child, and I got thinking about it…” Chara smiled “I want that child to see the surface, and for all monsters to be free!” Papyrus couldn’t help himself, he gathered the child in a hug, sobbing a little. He didn’t want the child to leave, but it was just...such a pure reason. Chara patted his back and they parted the hug. Papyrus dried his eyes and looked to Asgore. The goat monster was also crying and nodded. Asgore led the child to the door, Papyrus stayed behind, not wanting to say goodbye again. Papyrus took a seat, feeling tired, and could hear the door close from his spot. It took a while for Asgore to return, when he did he hugged Papyrus and they nuzzled each other, both wishing Chara a safe passage through the Underground.


	14. Chara

Chara walked through the snow, already wishing they were back at the fire in the two monsters home behind. Asgore had given her some chocolate, a phone, and a note for the brother of the kind tall skeleton. So there was another skeleton in the Underground? Chara supposed that made sense since well...there had been more than one of each type of monster in the ruins. Chara hugged themself as they past a structure covered in snow. 

Snow...Chara never thought they would see the white substance while inside a mountain. Was it done by magic? They looked up, but couldn’t even see the ceiling from here. Sighing they faced forward and saw…. “HELLO HUMAN!” a skeleton, shorter than Papyrus and dressed in some sort of armor. Or maybe it just looked like armor from here. Chara got the note out and held it out to the skeleton. “WHAT’S THIS? FOR ME??” the skeleton asked, and Chara nodded too cold to speak. 

The skeleton came closer and took the letter, opening it and reading with a wide smile. Chara just stood in the cold, starting to shiver as the skeleton put the letter away. “ALL RIGHT HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!! I CAN GUIDE YOU SAFELY THROUGH THE UNDERGROUND!!” Sans posed, and Chara couldn’t help but giggle as they felt relief wash over them. So they would be protected as they went through the underground...that would certainly make things easier. 

Still...they wanted to see the whole Underground if they could, and Sans seemed willing enough to show them. First they went through Snowdin, Sans distracted some dog monsters with bones. The monsters in the small town were all nice, and would talk to Chara like they would anyone else. Sans told them that monsters didn’t really know what a human was. From Snowdin they went to Waterfall. The two had to dodge some attacks from the captain of the royal guard, and eventually Sans introduced Chara to the lizard.

Alphys ended up being super cool and nice, just like Sans. She was just doing her job, and Chara assured her it was fine. Alphys wanted to join them, so the party of three continued to Hotlands. They went to the labs, and met Undyne, who seemed really nervous around Alphys. Chara thought it was cute, and they were interrupted by a robot. The three left Undyne behind, who wasn’t one for adventure. Throughout Hotland, they met the robot a few more times, and had to get past a fire monster who wanted to change all their fashion choices. In the end Chara gave him a spider donut and they passed. 

The robot wanted to fight in the core, but they made friends with him instead. Undyne came there to see the results, and Alphys talked the fish monster into helping them continue. The group went through the capital the lizard and fish monster flirting the whole way. Finally they reached the Queen. Toriel was as kind as Asgore had been, and listened to them patiently. Then she told them all that without Chara’s soul, the barrier couldn’t be broken. They needed seven souls. “THERE MUST BE A WAY!” Sans exclaimed, standing protectively near the human. 

“...there might be” Chara smiled brightly upon hearing the voice, and turned to see Papyrus with Asgore. Chara ran to Papyrus, who picked them up with a lazy grin. “hey kiddo….seems you made a lot of friends….why did you call for us?” he asked and Chara blinked, patting themselves down. Though it was true that they had had a phone, but now it was gone. “I...didn’t” they said, and looked around at all the monsters. Papyrus looked thoughtful while the others seemed surprised. Then Chara was dropped as her friends were scooped up into strange magic.

“You idiots!” a sharp voice sounded, and Chara looked to find Tem, holding her friends with one of her legs...which could stretch. “ngh….” Papyrus grunted, he was the closest to Chara, and looked to be in pain. His arms were wrapped around his stomach, perhaps protectively, but it still worried Chara. The human stood and faced Tem, who prattled on, trying to hit Chara, but the monsters around her blocked the attacks. Then more monsters came to support Chara, making them more determined to beat Tem.

Tem just laughed….and then everything went white.

===  
Papyrus heard someone calling his name. A small hand taking his own, and healing magic coursing through his body. The monster slowly came to consciousness….everything coming into focus as his mind processed everything. Chara had made it through the underground, and had gathered all his old friends, that stupid robot, and his brother. Then Tem had showed up….then pain, then a white light. The child! Papyrus gasped and came completely aware. 

Asgore was holding him while kneeling, sending healing magic to his body. Chara was holding his hand, and the rest were gathered around with worried looks on their faces. “what….?” he felt confused and worried, what had happened? Chara smiled at him “You’re awake!” they said, squeezing his hand. After I fought with Tem...they broke the barrier and let you guys free. You were passed out when you all reappeared and….” they looked to Asgore. 

Papyrus followed their gaze “You...almost dusted, whatever magic that...Tem? Whatever they used almost killed you….but I got healing to you in time.” he said with a smile. Papyrus was a little worried that he had almost died, but he was more worried about the child in his soul. “w-what about…?” he hesitated, seeing that Queen Toriel was nearby. “Do not fret, love, our child is fine” Papyrus relaxed, and nuzzled against Asgore. The barrier was broken, they were all alive and they could live out the rest of their lives on the surface. He gave Chara’s hand a squeeze “thanks kid” he said, smiling at them. Chara nodded and gave a warm smile back. “Would you like to see the outside?” they asked and Papyrus nodded. 

So together the group went out of the mountain, onto a ledge that overlooked a breathtaking sight. Asgore still carried Papyrus who looked over the sight happily. There was a city in the distance, and it looked like the sun was setting. It was wonderful, and each of his friends commented on the view, his brother asking what the bright orb in the sky was “that’s the sun bro” he said lazily, feeling like he might fall asleep again. It was on the surface that he had also lived long ago. Papyrus was a little sad that he didn’t remember that...but maybe that could be a good thing too.

Everyone went off somewhere, leaving Chara, him and Asgore alone. Papyrus felt sleepy as Asgore asked Chara what they wanted to do, and dimly heard Chara say they wanted to stay with Asgore and himself before he fell asleep.


	15. The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are free

The news of the barrier being broken traveled fast, all of monster kind were eager to leave the Underground. Toriel had tried to calm them, wanting to see if they could get in contact with the human city first. It didn’t work, and she had to compromise by asking that they only camp around the base of the mountain. So a constant stream of monsters left the inside of the mountain, to the outside. A camp of sorts was built rather quickly. Asgore and Papyrus helped the spiders of the ruins get out, for which Muffet was very grateful.

Moving out went without a hitch, though Asgore and Toriel both said that they were sure some monsters had stayed behind. It didn’t really matter, if they wished to stay Underground, the core would still give them power. Papyrus wore out easily, feeling more tired than normal lately. Still he would work through it, making sure that he didn’t stress himself out too much at the same time. Chara shared a tent with him and Asgore, they had a divide down the middle for privacy reasons. Though Papyrus and Asgore didn’t make love while in the tent, for fear that the child would hear it.

One night Papyrus couldn’t sleep and carefully left the tent. He walked a short distance away, sitting on a rock and looking at the stars. They were nothing like the stones that folk used to wish on, and seemed to span forever. Papyrus sighed, placing a hand on his chest, and rubbing there almost absently. It didn’t hurt, just felt unusually warm…. Hearing something behind him, he turned and saw Chara walking up to him. He smiled and held out his arm to them “come here kiddo” he said, and they smiled and ran the rest of the way, hugging him. 

After the hug, Papyrus sat them on his lap, and they stared at the stars for a while before Chara spoke up “Papa…..how does you being pregnant work?” they asked almost timidly. Papyrus chuckled “well for a skeleton, the soul of the baby rests in the uh...well mother’s soul. our bodies can be any gender despite what we are born as…. then when the baby soul is ready it will go down from my soul, and i will form a stomach to carry it in for the rest of the term” well, something like that anyways. Papyrus looked to Chara who just seemed excited by the whole thing. 

Papyrus chuckled again and patted Chara’s head. His eyes went back to the stars, it was a sight he would probably never get used to. Or at least he hoped not. It still felt weird to be free, he sighed in content and closed his eyes with a smile. This was wonderful already. Papyrus opened his eyes again and looked to the kid, Chara was also looking at the stars “which do you want? a sister or a brother?” he asked, just curious about the response. Chara thought about and then said “A brother!!!”

\---  
The next day dawned. Chara was in their tent, but Papyrus was not. Asgore wondered where his new love was. 

Sans found his brothers hoodie at the edge of the encampment. 

A trail of magic leading to the underground…..

\---  
Papyrus huffed as he walked through the Underground. He didn’t want to teleport, didn’t want to risk the magic. He was already loosing too much. Something was wrong. Papyrus couldn’t tell what, and there was only one skeleton that might. Gaster had stayed behind, and the closest ferry stop from New Home was in Hotland. Papyrs looked back to the magic that had formed below his rib cage...far too early for the child….and leaking somehow past his tank top. Papyrus had barely gotten past the core when he needed a break.

Papyrus leaned against a wall, panting lightly, and sweating. Stars, there better be a way to fix this. He had left his hoodie behind because it had been soaked when he woke before the break of dawn. Only a few hours of sleep before the wetness had woken him up. The fatigue was almost worse than knowing he was losing precious magic. Almost. Papyrus pushed himself off the wall and stumbled the rest of the way to the elevator. The skeleton groaned as more magic splattered behind him. Finally he made it to the elevator. He pushed the correct button and in seconds he was in Hotlands.

Papyrus moved forward, hoping that the ferry was actually here….his vision was dimming and he grit his teeth as he passed the Lab. It was taking him too long to get to his goal. Too long….too far, and he was too tired. Papyrus staggered and he saw the ferry “g……” he stumbled and fell to his knees. Papyrus coughed and took in a steady breath “gaster!” he said it as loud as he could, then fell forward and blacked out.

===  
Sans ran ahead of Alphys and the dogs, who were supposed to be tracking the scent of his brothers magic. Sans could see the trail though, and was following that. It led to the elevator, and that’s where he started to panic. They didn’t have time to check each ‘floor’. Sans scratched his head and frowned, then looked to Alphys with a sense of loss. His captain and friend examined the buttons. Then instructed the dogs to check the other floors, while Sans went to the floor with the lab on it. 

It was a decent plan, and they quickly went to the floor and separated until Sans and Alphys ended up on the ground floor. It ended up being the right floor the trail continued, but ended before the path ended where the ferry arrived. The ferry was there, but not the monster who owned it. Sans looked around and felt more panic. What had happened, and where was his brother? Sans doubled back, studying the trail closely. 

Where it ended near the ferry was a gathering...so his brother had fallen down or passed out. Then nothing….they needed the dogs. Sans went to Alphys who was just getting off the phone with the dog pack leader. She looked to him and put a hand to his shoulder “We’ll find him Sans….there was no dust right, so he’s still alive” she said, and he knew she was trying to comfort him. He nodded, trying his best to not think of a pile of dust at the end of their search. 

===  
Asgore had stayed behind at the exit from the underground, just in case Papyrus doubled back. In one hand was the hoodie Papyrus always wore, and in the other was Chara, hugging him and crying. Asgore had soothed the child the best he could, but he couldn’t really blame them for crying. Asgore looked to the hole that formed the exit, frowning in concern. Half a day had already passed, and no news had come back as of yet. Asgore sighed and looked ahead in thought. 

When the barrier broke, Papyrus had almost died, and now he had vanished. Asgore knew Papyrus well enough to know the tall skeleton wouldn’t leave without a good reasons. Still, it worried him that Papyrus had left without saying anything. The magic they found on the ground only caused him more worry. Asgore sighed and looked back to Chara, comforting the child more as they waited.

===  
The dogs arrived and sniffed at the ground, while Sans paced in front of the path to the lab. The dogs spent a lot of time around the place where Sans guessed that his brother had passed out….too much time. Precious time that he could feel stretching thin, like they were on a timer. Sans huffed and continued his pacing and then the dogs moved towards them, then past him to the lab.   
“Smell stops here!” said Dogamy “Stop here smell!” added Dogaressa. Sans frowned and went to the door, this was where Undyne had worked...but he personally hadn’t visited it. Papyrus had worked her according to the Queen…. But the magic trale didn’t go to here, so….what had happened? The skeleton knocked on the door, since it didn’t open automatically. Then he crossed his arms and tapped his foot as time seemed to stretch forever. What was only moments turned into a hour for the skeleton.

The door opened, and Sans looked up to see a familiar skeleton. It wasn’t Papyrus….it was the ferryman. “GASTER?” Sans asked, uncrossing his arms and looking up at the other in shock. Why was Gaster in the lab and not running the ferry? Shaking his head he tried to see past the other skeleton and into the lab. “WHERE IS PAPYRUS? HIS SCENT CAME HERE….” he asked, not able to see much past Gaster. 

Gaster moved “He is upstairs, I have stabilized him and his magic, but he is unconscious.” the older male said. Sans entered the lab with the dogs and Alphys following. Sans headed upstairs and went to Papyrus. His brother was on a table, hooked up to a IV full of magic and some sort of monitor. For a moment Sans stopped, the scene giving him a feeling like….he had seen this before, though that wasn’t true in the least. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he went to the side of the bed.

Papyrus was asleep, and his torso was bare. Sans blinked as he noticed the magical stomach that had formed below the ribcage. Then Sans took his brothers hand and sighed. They had found him, he was alive, though he seemed to be sick somehow??? Sans looked up as he noticed Gaster approaching. “His child is stable as well, his magic was trying to overcompensate for the small soul” Gaster went to the monitor as Sans blinked again. 

“C-CHILD?!” he exclaimed. Papyrus was pregnant? Since when? How? With whose child??? Sans frowned then sighed, it had to be Asgore’s child right? Not like Papyrus was around anyone else… As for how….well, that wasn’t really his business. “Quite dangerous to get pregnant with only one health point….” Gaster said and adjusted the IV a bit. “Still, it should be fine as long as he gets more rest and eats more food. His magic was overflowing, but quite depleted at the same time...an odd occurrence, but I had seen such a thing once or twice before, so I knew how to help.”

Sans looked to the older skeleton, trying to make sense of what Gaster was talking about. Papyrus was known to have a good source of magic, but perhaps the strain of a extra soul had been more draining than just using attacks was. It did sound like if Gaster had not found Papyrus, that both his brother and the child would have died. “THANKS FOR SAVING HIM….” he said looking to his brother again. “AND THE CHILD OF COURSE” he added, still in shock about that part. He was going to be a uncle. That made him really happy for some reason. 

Sans smiled, and wondered how Toriel would react to this news…..


	16. UPDATE

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I kind of vanished off the face of the earth when it comes to updates. Lately I haven't felt motivated to write, despite loving writing. I also haven't updated this because I am unsure of the direction I want to take in the next chapter. I had a loose idea, but for some reason I can't seem to flesh it out properly for you guys. I don't really have any one to bounce ideas off of either so its just me and my easily distracted brain. I am trying my best to continue with my work, so try to be patient with me okay?

Love you all and thanks for all the comments and Kudos!   
~Ash


End file.
